A Rude Awakening
by Zenappa
Summary: #1 in Twist of Fate series; post-COTBP. Elizabeth is doubting herself, and more problems arise when Jack shows up for an unexpected surprise. But when Jack reveals that he's in love with Elizabeth, will Elizabeth feel the same way or be loyal to Will?  NOW COMPLETE!
1. Dream

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys, this is Zenna :) This is the first story in my Sparrabeth series, the fourth one (Aftermath) is already uploaded. So I hope you enjoy this story as well and please take time to read and review! _

_Also, this one is also rated M because of some Sparrabeth smut, but similar to Aftermath, I will warn you the chapter before it happens so you can skip over it if you'd like. Thanks for putting up with me! ;) Also, none of the characters are owned by me, just the storyline. Thanks again! :)_

_And credit for The Curse of the Black Pearl script goes to Nevoriel, thankies! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Dream<strong>

Nothing was ever going to be the same again. Her dreams were no longer going to be peaceful and dreamless. Her breath would always stop and quicken at the sight of the full moon. She was also going to swoon every time she thought of his face. The dimpled smile he always gave her, the way her breath inhaled whenever he brushed her arm, the way he touched her cheek...but she could never admit that to anyone. It was a secret that she only shared with her dreams. Guilt knawed at her stomach however when she thought of him. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, she wasn't supposed to be drawn to him, she wasn't supposed to be in love with him.

But she was. And there wasn't anything anyone could do to change Elizabeth Swann's mind.

Opening her eyes, she discovered the sunlight pouring through her window, parting at the corners and streaming to the very corners of her room. Sighing, she stepped out of the sheets covering her dainty bed and dragged a brush through her long hair. She winced as it caught on knarls and she shook her head, hoping to ward them away. Her mind swelled with thoughts of the past year and once again, a certain face popped into her head. Frowning, she wished it away, but it stuck to the forefront of her mind like glue. She couldn't grasp it, she wouldn't grasp it, not in a million years. Shutting and reopening her eyes, she glanced around her room, empty but still cold. She wasn't used to being back home in Jamaica yet. Elizabeth sighed, running a finger over the dresser where she used to keep Will's gold coin. Will. Her heart swelled and thrummed against her chest. Their wedding day wasn't far from now, it was happening soon. She smiled at herself in the mirror, hoping to keep herself alive and happy at this new thought. Soon, she was going to be Mrs. Elizabeth Turner.

A pang in her heart made her stop fixing her hair and stare at herself square in the eyes. What did she really want? Her heart didn't have time to answer however, the door opened slowly behind her. Twirling around, she stood face-to-face with Will himself. She forced herself to smile at him and as he swooped her up in his arms, she forced herself to look happy. She kissed him as a wife-to-be should, putting all of her confused feelings into it. It worked; Will mistook it to be a passionate kiss because he opened his mouth and let her in. Their tongues met and she felt a thrill of excitement pulse through her veins. She let herself get lost in the moment however because the next thing she knew, she was lying on the bed with Will hovering over her.

"Do you want to-" he broke off as he glanced at her face, panic-striken and nervous all at once, and was that _regret_ he sensed lingering in her eyes? "I mean, we don't have to."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized what had just passed between them. "Wait," she called as Will hopped off of her. "Will!"

He turned around, hope flaring in his eyes.

"I want to wait until our wedding night," she pleaded, her heart breaking for lying to her finacee. "Please?"

He sighed, defeated by the beauty in her eyes, "Of course my love."

Elizabeth pulled herself up and blinked her eyes once. She was flattered by the number of people falling over her, but Will was something else. She just couldn't tell if it was good or bad yet... She winced as she realized that she should've figured that out by now. Closing her eyes, the figure swam in front of her eyes again, opening its smile wide into its familiar grin. Wrenching open her eyes, Elizabeth forced herself to smile and grabbed Will's hand, lifting herself up and off the bed. She never wanted to lose Will... ever... But yet, she wasn't sure what was happening to her feelings. She was so sure of what she wanted, she was so sure of what she needed, but all that changed the day she met Jack.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the bathroom, Elizabeth sighed. She hated herself for lying to Will, she hated herself for everything that was happening! It wasn't supposed to be this way! She had changed out of her nightgown and into a beautiful gown, without the corset, she had learned <em>that<em> lesson the hard way. She smiled at the memory, but then frowned as she realized that was the very day she met Jack... Shaking her head, she had to get him out of her head! She was in love with Will! And that was that, but a nagging feeling was creeping in the bottom of her stomach. It filled her up until she was shaking and she had to sit down on her bed. She closed her eyes and gave a deep breath, letting her feelings out. She had to keep this to herself, no matter how hard it was. She let one tear escape from her closed eyes and it slid down her cheek until it plopped onto the wooden floor with a small splash.

"Jack," she whispered.

Her thoughts trailed into the distance as Will knocked on the door again. She opened her eyes and quickly wiped any remaining tears from her eyes. She couldn't share this secret with anyone...

"Ready to go love?" he asked softly.

She nodded sincerely and slowly rose from her bed, smoothing out any wrinkles she made in the quilt. Smiling, she followed Will out of her room and down the stairs into her kitchen. As she rounded the corner, she saw that her father was sitting at the kitchen table, apparently waiting for the two of them to appear.

"Father?" Elizabeth questioned, her forehead crinkling as she frowned.

He smiled at his daughter and stood up, moving closer to her until he hugged her. She knew something was wrong from the moment she walked in the kitchen and this passionate hug wasn't helping. She forced herself away from her father until they stood with at least three feet between each other. Will looked just as confused, although he was leaning against the kitchen wall with obvious amusement. Elizabeth shot a glare in his direction before turning back to the governor.

"Father," she pleaded, not giving in. "What has happened?"

He sighed, "I was hoping we had awhile to chat before I shared this news with you."

Elizabeth took another step backward, almost colliding with Will. She touched his arm in an apologetic way and snaked her arm through his until she was clutching his hand. Whatever the news was, she wasn't about to go through with this on her own.

"Father?" she asked again. "Please tell me, I'm getting really worried."

The governor paused for a moment before continuing in an unfashionable manner, "Well you see, a certain ship sailed into port today, hoping to go unrecongized, but that wasn't the case. Commodore Norrington realized what it was instantly and set out a search party for the captain since he wasn't aboard."

The nagging feeling returned in the pit of her stomach and she squeezed Will's hand tight. Wrinkling her forehead and raising an eyebrow, she willed her father to continue, pleading with her eyes.

"What ship was it exactly?" Will questioned, speaking for the first time since they arrived in the kitchen.

The governor glanced up at Will in surprise as though he just realized that he was there. Shooting an apologetic glance at the two of them, he closed his eyes and reopened them before continuing.

"It was the Black Pearl," he whispered softly so Will and Elizabeth had to strain to hear him.

Elizabeth felt Will go stiff in her hand and she stroked his hand, hoping to soften him up even though she was feeling the same way. Her heart started pounding against her chest and her bosom rose and fell. Her breathing quickened and she looked up at her finacee, hoping for some reassuring glances. But there was nothing. She had to face this, yet her father still looked pained as though he didn't want to tell the rest of the story. Elizabeth knew that her father knew how much Jack meant to the two of them so he wouldn't let anything happen to him... right? Her brain tried to convince her body that Jack was okay and nothing bad was going to happen but something was terribly wrong. Her father paused for a moment, walking stiffly over to the counter and taking a sip of his tea. She closed her eyes and willed for this day to end. She tried to picture a happy moment in time in her head and one certain memory came to mind...

_Elizabeth was standing prim and proper at Captain Norrington's promotion in her new dress. Fidgeting, she felt short of breath but didn't think twice about it. Sighing, she watched as Captain - now Commodore Norrington pulled his new sword freshly made by Will Turner out of his sheath. She wasn't really paying attention to it at all, but she smiled once in awhile, hoping to get her point across. She was too busy thinking about Will coming over this morning to her mansion to deliver the sword, he was so handsome and skilled at what he did. She could just imagine - _

_Her father nudged her as she realized the ceremony was over, little did she know that a chain of events was about to occur that would change her life forever. She took a step forward, clutching her chest as she struggled to take a breath, but her father said it was the style and he always knew best so she would suffer. _

_"Elizabeth?" Commodore Norrington approached her and she turned her head towards him. "May I have a moment?"_

_She nodded politely, taking a step onto the platform with Commodore Norrington following her every move. She steadied herself on the nearest pillar and fanned herself, trying to keep herself breathing and cool. _

_"Uh," he began sheepishly. "You look lovely Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth smiled at him sincerely and gave a half-hearted chuckle as much as she could without completely losing it. _

_"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind," the commodore continued quickly. "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh, a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth barely heard what he was saying, "I can't breathe," she managed to choke out._

_Commodore Norrington wasn't watching her however, he was too busy staring at the ground, obviously embarrassed._

_"Yes, I, I'm a bit nervous myself," he spluttered._

_Elizabeth then lost all consiciousness and fell over backwards over the platform. The only thought filling her mind was that she would never get to say goodbye to Will..._

* * *

><p><em>She awoke to find a scruffy young man holding her tight with a small knife in his hand. She spluttered and coughed up a lung's worth of seawater. This first look at this face would always haunt her for the rest of her life. He looked genuinely concerned about her and her heart started pounding as she looked into his eyes. He looked to be the bravest and gentlest man she'd ever meet, but how could she know that just from one look? She didn't know but something about this man interested her and she knew their fate would be forever twisted and twined together. She opened her mouth to say something but more water poured out. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered and the man smiled at her, glad to know that she was okay. She breathed a sigh of relief that she was alright and would be able to see Will again...and Commodore Norrington... But all thoughts of marriage flew out of her head at the sight of this man. He was beautiful in his own way and Elizabeth was intrigued by all of the beads hanging from his hair, the way his mustache twitched, the deepening pools of depth in his eyes, the rugged way he dressed and of course the way he spoke to her. Oh so gentle and calming, she wanted to collapse in his arms and never let go. <em>

_"Where did you get that?" the man spoke to her directly, his eyes shining as he pointed to the medallion she had strung around her neck. _

_Elizabeth had almost forgetten that she still had it on, the gold medallion that really belonged to Will... Shaking her head, she sat up and touched the stranger's hand, ready to speak but she broke off at the sound of approaching footsteps. She glanced upward to find everyone from the platform huddling around her... _

_Her father was the first one to speak, "Elizabeth are you alright?" _

_Governor Swann extended a hand to help his daughter up and she took it gratefully, looking back at the man who was watching her with interest in his eyes._

_"Yes," she replied swiftly. "I'm fine."_

_Her father glanced over at her corset lying on the ground and then at the man, who instantly stood up, ready to defend himself. Elizabeth cringed, realizing how bad this looked and how her father must take it. She opened her mouth to explain everything but her father announced, "Shoot him!" first. She gasped and detatched herself from Governor Swann, taking a step towards the stranger who saved her life._

_"Father!" she cried, clearly outraged._

_She turned her attention to Commodore Norrington who was reaching forward with his gun, ready to put a bullet through this man's chest._

_"Commodore," she began softly, knowing it would appeal to him more. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"_

_Putting down his gun, the commodore extended a hand to the man who in turn shook it. Elizabeth smiled, at least he knew how to be a gentleman! Her smile faded as the stranger's sleeve was brushed back, revealing a "P" branded on his arm. She gasped, causing the man to look at her with eyes full of sadness._

_Commodore Norrington spat, "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"_

_Elizabeth's eyes widen as her father added, "Hang him" as if it was the easiest command in the world to give. She took a step forward, ready to defend this young man, but she was cut off yet again by the commodore._

_"Keep your guns on him man," he ordered briskly. "Gillette, fetch some irons."_

_As the stranger turned to struggle from the grasp of Norrington's men, a tattoo of a sparrow in flight showed on the man's arm and he glanced up at the commodore as if defying him to say something._

_"Jack Sparrow isn't it?" he demanded, glancing over his shoulder._

_"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you'd please," Jack cocked an eyebrow, making Elizabeth smile._

_Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow. She liked the sound of that. She smiled at him, giving him reassurance. Leave it to him to make fun of the commodore in the face of death! She could've laughed out loud! _

_"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain," Norrington hissed, glaring at Jack with unneeded hatred._

_Jack nodded calmly, barely flinching at all, "I'm in the market as it were."_

_Elizabeth turned her head to one side as one of Commodore Norrington's soldiers spoke up. _How dare he speak,_ she thought to herself. _Trying to earn himself a reward for turning Jack in, he did nothing wrong except save me! He shouldn't be punished! _She stepped forward to say something and cut this man off but her father held her back as if reading her thoughts._

_The solider indeed spoke up, "He said he'd come here to commandeer one!"_

_The soldier standing next to him nodded and added, "Told ya he was telling the truth! Oh and these are his sir..." He held out his hand and dropped into the commodore's hand a series of objects. Elizabeth strained her head to try and see what they were, but her father tugged on her shoulder again, making her step back in anger. She caught Jack flashing a glance in her direction however and she smiled a quick but sincere smile at him, hoping he saw it. _

_Commodore Norrington picked up the gun first, examining it from side to side. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw that there was only one shot left in the old-fashioned but still useful gun. _

_"No additional shots or gun powder?" he sneered, almost throwing the gun on the ground in disgust._

_Elizabeth strained against her father's grasp to reach out and grab Jack's effects. She slapped her father's wrist and wriggled free of her father's grip on her. Groaning, she touched Commodore Norrington's arm gently, trying to attract him so he'd let this handsome pirate go. He ignored Elizabeth and picked up the next object resting in his palm. It was a little black box which upon opening there held a compass inside. Pausing, the compass spun around and around before pointing in the opposite direction of north._

_"A compass that doesn't point north," the commodore continued, cocking an eyebrow._

_Yanking Jack's sword from its sheath, Norrington scoffed, smiling at Elizabeth, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever seen."_

_Elizabeth recoiled in shock but Jack didn't seem to think differently. He just simply replied, "But ye 'ave heard of me."_

_Commodore Norrington nodded to the soldiers surrounding Jack and started to pull the pirate away in chains. Elizabeth finally broke away from her follower's grasps and half-leaped in front of Jack. _

_"Commodore!" she cried. "I really must protest."_

_The commodore nodded to the soldier holding Jack in chains, "Carefully Lieutenant."_

_Elizabeth turned up her nose, adding, "Pirate or not, this man saved my life." She flashed a smile in Jack's direction, hoping he'd take the hint that she was trying to help him. _

_"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Commodore Norrington sneered._

_Jack smiled back at Elizabeth, staring at her as he replied, "But it seems enough to condemn him." He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the soldiers surrounding._

_Commodore Norrington smirked back at the pirate, "Indeed." _

_As the soldiers moved away from the pirate, Elizabeth took one step closer, studying the man's face. She stared into his deepening pools of eyes and she couldn't resist cracking a smile, or a half-smirk at least. He stared back although some other motive was obviously running through his mind. She reached out with one hand to touch him and he smiled a gold-toothed grin. _

_"Finally," he whispered. Then, without any warning, he threw his chains around Elizabeth's neck and pulled her close to him. She gasped in shock and resisted the urge to spin around and stare into his face. She almost memorized all of the dimples and creases already and she wanted to see more into his eyes but he was at her ear. She closed her eyes instead and ignored him. What was he doing? This motive surprised Elizabeth and yet she felt even more drawn to him. She couldn't let it show, she couldn't! She barely knew the man for God's sake! _

_Commodore Norrington practically lunged forward towards Elizabeth, "No! Don't shoot!"_

_Elizabeth could have laughed with delight, that's what she was trying to get them to do in the first place! Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she opened her eyes as Jack spun her around so he was gripping her shoulders. She searched his eyes, looking for some sort of emotion, but there was nothing. She urged him to look up into his eyes but he was too busy planning something else. Was that all it was to him? The sea? Rum? His sword and compass? Feeling her heart sink into her chest, she blinked back tears that were suddenly swarming into her eyes. _

_"I knew ye'd warm up to me," he purred towards the commodore._

_Jack looked up and stared into Elizabeth's eyes. A thrill passed through Elizabeth as she glanced back, not breaking eye contact or blinking. It seemed like the moment would never end and then - "Commodore Norrington, hand me my effects, please, and my hat."_

_Elizabeth sighed. She knew this was too good to be true. He was just a pirate, nothing more and nothing less. There was nothing behind this character of his and yet, she couldn't feel discouraged, no matter how much she tried. Jack was different than other pirates, he had a lot more detail about him. He was...was...perfect. The last word made her catch her breath as she realized that was exactly what Captain Jack Sparrow was. He was perfect. Jack's gaze slid back to her as he heard her gasp._

_"Elizabeth," he slurred, waiting for a response. Elizabeth was frozen in shock as she realized he was speaking to her. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't take her eyes off of his beautiful face. "It is Elizabeth isn't it?" he continued, cocking an eyebrow playfully._

_Elizabeth was shaken out of her trance and her face hardened. If he was going to play hard to get, then so was she. Two could play that game. She forced her eyes to turn cold and she gritted her teeth._

_"It's Miss Swann," she muttered coldly, surprising herself with the amount of acting she could pull off._

_Jack cracked a smile at her, "Miss Swann, if ye'd be so kind." _

_Elizabeth cocked her head to one side, curious about what he was asking her to do. The longer she stared into his black pools of eyes, the more she warmed up and lost her cool area about her. She couldn't let that happen. She tried to take one step backward._

_"Come come dear, we haven't got all day," he purred, yanking her closer to him. "Now if ye'd be very kind..." _

_Jack trailed off as Elizabeth realized what he wanted her to do. She took his sword and fastened it back into its sheath, stroking the handle for an instant before tucking in the compass into his breast pocket. She was curious about this compass and she made a secret vow to herself to learn what its true purpose was before she died. She placed his gun back into his belt and his hat daintly on his head. With these new additions, he looked more like a pirate than ever. She smiled to herself. Perfect._

_"Easy on the goods darlin'," Jack commented as she stepped back to admire her work._

_She recoiled in shock, that wasn't what she meant at all! _

_"You're despictable!" she hissed._

_"Sticks an' stones luv, I saved ye live, ye saved mine. We're square."_

_Elizabeth's face lost all coolness as his words sunk in her head. He was right, as usual. She couldn't let him go, thinking she hated him. She opened her mouth to say something but Jack beat her to it._

_"Gentlemen," he began. "M'lady, ye will always remember this as the day that ye almost caught Capt'n Jack Sparrow!"_

_Elizabeth smiled at him one last time before he untangled his chains from around her neck and threw her towards her father. How despictable and yet- He was clever and charming, she'd give him that. She watched with interest as he tangled his chains on a beam and swung around until he flew upwards and landed on a beam above their heads. Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth bit back a chuckle. Leave it to him to escape from the Royal Navy, leave it to him to cause her heart to beat faster until it threatened to pound out of her chest, leave it to him to cause Elizabeth Swann to fall in love with a pirate._

Elizabeth jolted out of her memory to find Governor Swann and Will staring at her with obvious concern. Shaking her head, she took a shakey breath. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! She glanced around at the room, hoping to find comfort. Will's hand was slipping out of her sweaty one and she struggled away from him. She needed to know...

"Where's Jack?" she demanded, taking a step forward. "Where is he?"

Her father sighed as he turned around so he was facing the window instead of his daughter.

"Father?" Elizabeth cried. "Where. Is. He?"

Governor Swann swiveled back around so he was looking her straight in the eyes as he replied, "Dead."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_Hello my lovelies! Chapter One is complete! Please READ and REVIEW! (: _


	2. Emergency

_**Author's Note: **__Hola chickas! Thanks for all of the reviews (: I love you all but compared to all of the hits we've been getting. the reviews are lacking… So please READ AND REVIEW! Also, some people have been getting confused on my order of my Sparrabeth series seeing how I have the first and fourth up and posted, my apologies. Unless you all argue, I was thinking of putting Aftermath on hold so I can write the stories in order. The order is: A Rude Awakening, Daggers Crossed, One Final Shot and then Aftermath. I'll probably write more after that, you can't get rid of me that easily (: But only time will tell… Oh and thanks to my wonderful beta who influences me in my decisions and helps me choose (even when she refuses to help (; )… _**Vanya Caladwen**_! Love you all and thanks for your support! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Emergency<strong>

Dead. The end of the world. Straight to Davy Jones's locker. The place of no return. No turning back. A dead end. No –

"Dead?" Will's spoken words jerked Elizabeth out of her thoughts. "He's… gone?"

Elizabeth stared straight ahead, her mind not even bothering to process what was going on. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! Dead? The famous Captain Jack Sparrow… dead? It seemed impossible! He was invincible, immortal even, but he was just a human being. Nothing more, nothing less. He was dead.

"I'm sorry," Governor Swann spoke up once more, trailing off. "I didn't mean for it to hurt you like this. It's just…"

"Oh we understand perfectly!" snapped Will. "You knew how much he meant to us, you knew how much we sacrificed for each other, you knew how much he and Elizabeth went through to save me, you knew that he saved your daughter's life."

Elizabeth flinched at the hostile filling her fiancée's voice. He's not dead, she wanted to beg. He can't be. But she couldn't find her voice, she stared at the corner of the kitchen table, blankness pouring through her head.

"My dear William," the governor pleaded. "Elizabeth too, please listen and know that I had nothing to do with this."

"Who was the one who gave the order to kill him?" Will narrowed his eyes and pulled Elizabeth away from her father. "Only a governor would do that."

"Please," Elizabeth's father begged. "Don't do this."

Will's eyes flashed with fury as he spit, "Without Jack, your daughter would be dead. And how do you repay him? By killing him!"

By killing him.

By killing him.

By killing him.

Killing Jack Sparrow.

Captain Jack Sparrow was dead.

Dead.

"No!" Elizabeth gasped. It finally soaked into her mind that he was gone and she couldn't let that happen. It just couldn't happen like this! It wasn't supposed to end like this! Everything she'd ever known was crumbling at her feet, and it was her father's fault…

"No, it's not true," she sobbed, wrenching herself away from Will. "It's not true!"

"Darling," her father replied softly, opening his arms to engulf her into a hug.

"Don't touch me!" Elizabeth hissed.

She glared into her father's eyes, not bothering to look to see if they were filled with remorse, regret, or worse pity. She almost spat on the ground in fury. This was no father of hers, no father would kill someone close to her heart. This was impossible… Smiling to herself for a split second, she could almost imagine Jack laughing at her replying, "Not probable luv." But that image only made her cry more. Will stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Elizabeth," he cooed. "I'm here."

"No," she hissed, pulling violently away from him. "I don't need it."

Fury filled her gaze as she looked into Will's eyes. He looked down at her, his arms trailing at her shoulders, sadness pouring through his eyes. There were no deepness to them, no depth like Jack's.

Jack.

She had to stop thinking about him. He was gone and nothing would change that. Her chest shaking, Elizabeth stepped away from the two men standing before her. With one last look at them, she turned and ran out the back door.

* * *

><p>The wind howled in her face and thunder crackled in her ears, but still Elizabeth didn't stop running. Lightning lit up the sky as she splashed into a puddle. Mud flung upward and smacked her face, but she didn't care. She was numb to everything in the world except for the pain aching in her heart. It would never go away… Almost a full five minutes passed before Elizabeth realized that she had reached the dock. Upon glancing around, she realized that no one was here. Everyone was gone, boats were abandoned, posts disregarded, it was utterly empty.<p>

"Hello?" Elizabeth called, half-hoping for someone to come and scold her for being here. At least it would be _someone_…

Sighing, she moved closer to the ships surrounding her, threatening to engulf her in a sea of sails. The closest ship was a larger one covered in white draping and the sails billowed in the breeze. Definitely a Royal Navy ship, she concluded, moving on. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized all of the ships in the next five rows all had flowing white sails. Maybe it was a made-up story… Maybe the Black Pearl really wasn't here… Maybe Jack was still alive…

A shuffling noise behind Elizabeth made her jump and she spun around, instinctively reaching for her belt. There was nothing there.

"Bugger," she hissed and then cringed. Reminders of Jack made her heart ache even more. She had to stop immediately. A crash sounded again and she glanced downward to see if she had anything useful in her pocket or belt or dress or something! She yanked her hand out of her pocket, groaning when all she saw clutched in her hand was change. Throwing it on the ground, she lifted up the hem of her dress and decided to go to Plan B. Reaching into her boot, she pulled out her trusty dagger. This was all she needed at the moment.

"Is someone there?" she questioned, holding her dagger in front of her like nothing. "Show yourself."

"Darlin' I wouldn't show meself if it was te last thing I did," a voice drawled.

Elizabeth's heart soared and she lifted her head to the sky as if deciding where the voice came from.

"Jack?" she asked, her voice squeaking and her hands going clammy.

When there was no response, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and moved towards the sound where the first couple of crashes came from. Someone had to be there. Stowing her dagger back in the safety of her boot, she crept towards a mass of boxes in a clump. Someone was obviously there and playing with her mind. Jack was dead. He couldn't have done anything! But still – weirder things have happened… She debated pulling her dagger out again.

_It's probably Jack, don't do it,_ one part of her conscience thought. _If Jack appears and sees you ready to strike him down, what's he to think?_

_Jack is dead, _came the opposite side of her conscience. _He's never coming back so that probably means that this is some scumbag trying to make fast money off of you poor pathetic rich girl. How could you be so stupid?_

_But don't forget – stranger things have happened, Jack could indeed return._

_Impossible! Once you're sent to Davy Jones' locker, you stay there. Right?_

_I don't know, why don't you run away from here and go ask your dear William?_

_Like he would know any better! He can't even commandeer a ship without everyone laughing at him!_

_Fine! Just pull out the dagger and be done with it!_

"Shut up!" she yelled to herself. "The both of you!"

Another scuffling noise made Elizabeth shut her eyes and she slowly reached down into her boot, smiling as she felt the cool clamp of the hilt curl around her hand. She stayed bent down like that as the shuffling continued. Someone was approaching. She dared not to open her eyes, she was afraid of what she might see. But –

"Oi!" someone cried, yowling as they hit something.

Elizabeth's eyes flew open, almost without thinking and she immediately cursed to herself. Wasn't she just saying that she wasn't going to open her eyes for this reason? No looking back now, she sighed in desperation. Yanking out her dagger, she held it in front of her once again, spinning around on one heel.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "I know someone is!"

Her voice squeaked at the last word and she cringed to herself. Perfect, just perfect. This was great. She could almost the sarcasm dripping at the words if she said them out loud. Now everyone in a two mile radius would think of her as the desperate rich girl who cried at the face of danger. Well, she'd show them.

"Show yourself!" she screamed. "I'm not afraid of you!"

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she heard someone moving behind her. She slowly counted to three in her head and spun around, plunging her dagger forward into –

Empty air.

"Bugger," she hissed under her breath and narrowed her eyes. Someone was here, and it was time for them to show themselves. Instantly. Fearing for the worst, she didn't move. As it turned out, that was the biggest mistake.

A pair of burly hands clapped over her eyes and Elizabeth fought back the urge to scream. She could handle this one by herself.

"Well well well," came the voice of the stranger. "If it isn't a pretty little rich girl… Tell me, how much treasure do ye have on ye now?"

"If you don't shut it right now," she scowled. "I swear I will damn you to the depths of Davy Jones' locker!"

"Now how would ye be knowing about that?" the voice drawled.

"Because unlike other pretty little rich girls," she mimicked the stranger's voice. "I'm a pirate!"

With those words, she plunged her dagger backwards so the hilt smashed into the stranger's stomach. She smiled to herself as she heard him groan in pain and the hands disappeared from her eyes. That would teach him to mess with her again!

"Who are ye?" came the pained reply.

A flash of Jack suddenly sprang into Elizabeth's mind, making her heart ache even more. She would honor his memory and his actions with every next breath she took until she died. She would wear his pride as if it were the easiest task in the world. She would speak his words as if it were him who were saying them himself. She would miss Jack sure, but she knew he would want her to do this for him. She knew that he wouldn't want her crying over him for the rest of her waking life, but she knew, deep in her heart, that she would anyway.

"Sir, you will always remember this as the day that you _almost_ stole money from Elizabeth Swann…" As she spoke these words with a smile on her face, she turned around slowly to face the stranger at last. She trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the stranger's face. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her eyes darted back and forth from the dock to the stranger's face. This made her life turn upside down. This discovery made everything that was right, wrong! This couldn't be happening!

"Mister Gibbs?" she questioned, cocking her head to one side.

"Elizabeth?" he asked her back, not bothering to answer her question.

"But how is this possible?" Elizabeth took a step backward, her voice dripping with confusion.

"I would say the same to ye!" Gibbs replied, jumping to his feet and waddling to her side. "How 'ave ye been?"

"Fine fine," she waved off his concern and peered into his eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Indeed, is something the matter?"

"How did you get here?"

"Same way we always do," he began his story with a chuckle. "On the Black Pearl."

"But wasn't the Black Pearl destroyed? Didn't Commodore Norrington find everyone and kill them? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Elizabeth blared questions in Gibbs's face, not caring about anything else anymore.

"Aye, they thought the Black Pearl was destroyed but never for long," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. "We repaired the damages this very morning in fact after the attack last night. We waited until they thought we were goners."

"So is everyone still alive then?" she questioned, hope filling her entire body until it threatened to explode.

There was no reply from Gibbs for awhile. The only sound was the sound of the wind blowing through Elizabeth's hair and the swishing of the dagger still clutched in her hand. She stared into Gibbs's eyes, daring him to deny it, to say anything else. But he wasn't saying anything and that was even more of a problem.

"Mister Gibbs?" she prodded, touching his arm softly. "Did anyone die?"

He finally looked her in the eyes and twirled his beard in his finger for an instant before sighing.

"Aye, we did lose some crewmembers."

"Anyone I know? Anyone – I don't know – important?" Elizabeth persisted. She needed to know the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

"Nay," Gibbs sighed. "All the crewmembers ye knew are still alive, no worries."

Elizabeth wasn't convinced. He still dropped his head in shame and refused to look her square in the eyes. There was something he wasn't telling her and Elizabeth wasn't going to let him leave without answers. This was getting ridiculous!

"Tell me the truth," she demanded, shaking his shoulders. "Name them."

"What?" he wrinkled his forehead at the ground, obviously confused.

"You're not as confused as I am right now," she laughed and then got back to her serious tone. "Name. Them. Now. Or I might have to hit you again."

Gibbs held up his hands in surrender and lifted his head once, "Ragetti and Pintel are still alive. Right now, they're cleaning the deck and trying to keep both of their eyes in tact."

Elizabeth laughed. Oh how she missed the crew! But in all seriousness, this was not a laughing matter. She bit her cheek and willed the Black Pearl's first mate to continue.

"Go on," she managed to choke out in a flat tone.

Gibbs nodded once before continuing, "Cotton is still alive and mute as ever, with his parrot talking more than before. Damn that pesty bird… Anamaria as well, alive I mean, not mute. She's still feisty and such… Jack the Monkey is still a living bastard…"

He trailed off as Elizabeth glanced at him fearfully.

"What?" he demanded. "I don't know what else to say. I'm bad at this stuff."

Elizabeth cracked a smile, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"Mister Gibbs?" she questioned. "What about Jack?"

There was a long pause and then Gibbs sighed. Elizabeth sunk back into her shoulders. This was going to be a very long day indeed. She touched his arm gently and willed him to tell her the truth, but she also hoped that the truth was what she wanted to hear. She didn't know if she could bear to hear any more disastrous news. It was too much for her to handle.

"Mister Gibbs?" she asked once more, her voice cracking.

He looked up at her with sadness filling his gaze and he didn't have to say another word. She knew that her heart was broken once more and that Jack was really dead. No fooling anyone anymore, he was gone. Tears threatened to spill over from her newly wetted eyes and she looked away, embarrassed for the pirate to see her crying. It showed too much weakness, she couldn't handle any more stress on her life. It was utterly over. There was no more use.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, wrenching herself away from this man she knew her entire life. "I have to go, I just remembered I have a…a…"

She trailed away into the distance and she could feel Gibbs's eyes on the back of her head. She couldn't bear to look around at him. It would cause her too much grief and then the tears would really start falling. She wiped away a lonely tear that ran down her cheek and flung it to one side. Tears wouldn't help her right now, not now, not ever. But still – she would always…always… It was no use.

"Well goodbye Mister Gibbs," she managed to splutter before she turned and slowly moved up the dock and away from her shell of a life.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sobbed, collapsed against a barrel. This sucked, this totally and utterly sucked! She didn't have time for pain, she didn't have time for this aching in her heart, and yet she couldn't share it with anyone. It just might show on her face that she had… she had… <em>Stirrings<em> for Jack. Yeah that was it, stirrings. She swatted a fly from her now-matted hair and sighed.

"Damn it Elizabeth," she muttered to herself. "Just admit it, you have feelings for Jack."

But she would never admit it, not to anyone… The only person she would ever tell was dead, and even if he was still alive, she would never tell him… Would she? She felt guilty never telling him how she really felt, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Slapping her face where another fly threatened to invade her personal space, she sighed and scrunched up farther against the barrel. No one must know she was here, but Will would be out looking for her soon and he would be heartbroken to know that she was crying over Jack. It wasn't that pathetic, was it? She screwed up her face and sighed again. This was pointless… and whatever was inside the barrel stunk. Peering inside, she saw empty bottles of rum strewn about and her heart panged with sadness. Every moment of her life was now a reminder of Jack. She couldn't take it anymore! Wanting to screw her life, she grabbed an empty bottle and smashed it on the ground.

"SCREW YOU JACK!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU?"

Panting, she collapsed on the ground once again and let the tears come hard and fast. She couldn't survive having a lump in her throat anymore. No one was around anyway to see her cry and she couldn't care less anymore. It was irritating having to watch herself everytime she was around people. Jack taught her that, and many other quirks as a matter-of-fact. She couldn't show fear, she couldn't show vulnerability, no emotion, not anytime. Well that was probably the hardest thing she's ever done and Elizabeth sighed. She couldn't go through with this, not anymore.

"Elizabeth?" came a sweet-sounding proper voice from down the dock. "Elizabeth, are you there?"

It was Will. She'd know the sound of his voice anywhere. It was almost compelling to hear, and yet she still _forced_ herself to love him. Did she really still love him? Did she? She had to force herself to believe in him and yet – She didn't really know for sure. She thought she did. All of Elizabeth's life she was pushing herself away from Norrington and towards Will, but now that she actually had time to think… Ever since Jack came into the picture… Life seemed a whole lot harder now. And it was irritating Elizabeth more than anyone would ever know.

Wiping away her tears, she patted her face dry and stood up. She cupped one hand around her eyes to shield them from the sunlight and looked for the blacksmith. She saw him an instant later, running towards her, not a care in the world. She wished she felt like that, but it wasn't right anymore. It just wasn't.

"Will!" she forced her tone of her voice to sound elated. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Elizabeth, don't ever do that to me again," he whispered in her ear. "I couldn't stand to bear the fact of losing you too."

"I think I need to get away for awhile," she choked back a sob. "I need some time alone."

"Away from me?" Will questioned. "But I can help you through this!"

"I know," Elizabeth smiled and brushed Will's cheek in what was supposed to be a gesture of their love. "But this is a battle I have to fight by myself."

"Just please tell me where you're going," he pleaded with the love of his life.

"I don't know yet," she sighed. "Right now, anywhere but here."

"That can be arranged," he promised, leaning in closer until their lips met. A wave crashed over Elizabeth but instead of a passionate one, it was more on the guilt side. Perfect. Just perfect. Sarcasm filled her brain as she pulled away and she forced herself to smile. It was hard, fooling Will like this. But was she really fooling him? Despite everything he risked for her, did she really still feel the same? The feeling rolled throughout Elizabeth's body and she wanted to break down and cry again. There was no time for that however.

"Before you go," Will murmured in her ear. "What did you find out that made you like this?"

Elizabeth shuddered at the memory of Gibbs's crestfallen face. "I don't want to talk about it," she cried softly, biting her lower lip.

"We – I – need to know, it's for your own good."

"_My_ own good? If this was truly for my own good, my father wouldn't have murdered my best friend, you wouldn't pursue this, and that damn monkey would be dead!"

"Monkey?" Will asked, his forehead crinkling in confusion. "What monkey?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Never mind."

Will paused for a moment, his mind processing everything Elizabeth snapped in his face. He shrugged off her harsh tone, thinking it was only because she was upset (naturally) and was still in shock. He opened his mouth to say something harsh but one look at her face made him change his mind. His brain re-worked it so it came out softer.

"Best friend?" he said softly, almost biting her ear from being so close to her. "I thought I was your best friend?"

Bugger. What a stupid mistake. Elizabeth froze and stole a glance upward at Will's face. He looked genuinely hurt. She had to fix that, she had to do something! Biting her lower lip, she thought fast.

"Will," she sighed, leaning into his chest. "You're wrong. You're not my best friend."

"What?" he exclaimed, drawing back for an instant.

"You're my fiancée," she whispered, pulling him back in.

Will smiled and kissed the top of her head. Just the sight of his grin made her heart pound with guilt as she realized she was stretching the truth. Or was she? She cursed her mind to stop playing games with her. See? This is why she had to be alone.

"I need to be alone right now," she murmured. "I'm sorry."

Will pulled away, seeming to understand. But he really didn't. He had no idea what she was going through. It was impossible to, Elizabeth herself didn't even know. She had to fight this one alone though – no Will, no Governor Swann, no Norrington, no Jack…

Jack.

She had to stop it; she had to stop thinking about him. This is what she needed to resolve instantly. It had to be stopped. She watched Will walk away with a single glance backward in her direction. This was it. She was alone, exactly what she wanted and yet she wasn't being completely honest with herself. Did she want to be alone? Or was she secretly hoping someone else might show up in her life? She screwed up her face as she thought. A moment later, she stopped. Thinking hurt, especially when it was about Jack. Sighing, she walked back towards her mansion, knowing that's not where Will was expecting her to go. But she couldn't face her father again, not after this… Where else could she go? She could commandeer a ship and sail to Tortuga where she could drink the night away and lose all of her memories in a bar. No, that was too much like Jack. She could live by the boat dock and watch as everyone else sailed away. No, that was thinking like Jack. Every conclusion she came to was always about Jack! That had to be stopped! Her eyes filling with tears once more, she stopped as she reached the backyard of the governor's mansion. She sat on the grass behind a couple of trees and waited. She waited for a thought to come or a brilliant idea.

Nothing was coming however and it sucked to just be lying here, basically asking for someone to come and take her back home. What could she do? There was absolutely no where to go without thinking of Jack or acting like Jack or doing something in memory in Jack.

_Just face it Elizabeth,_ she thought. _He's everywhere! Just make up your mind and go do something before someone finds you!_

As she turned her head to the side, something popped into her vision. A small cottage at the end of her backyard filled her view and she sat up straight. Blood rushed from her head and she felt dizzy for an instant before she hopped to her feet. This was perfect!

She ran over to the cottage and peered inside, a little two room guest house. She had forgotten it was even here! No one had been a guest here in forever, the last one she could remember – Hell she couldn't even remember! Laughing quietly to herself, she jiggled the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. She took a step inside, towards her future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Hello again my lovelies! (: What did you think of the chapter? I didn't like it as much as I have with others that I've written but here it is anyway! Enjoy and please feed the starving authors and READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! (: _


	3. Fine and Dandy

_**Author's Note: **__Hello again! Please forgive me for not updating earlier, I know you don't want to hear nor read this explanation but here it is anyway. So I updated the previous chapter the day before my cousins came into town from Delaware. We spent the whole entire time until this past Monday (when they left) doing non-stop stuff. Don't get me wrong, I had a ton of fun and yet I missed writing on my handy dandy laptop lolz. But so they left on Monday and then my mom realized that we're supposed to be doing a garage sale on Friday and Saturday and started freaking out because we got nothing done yet haha. Anyway, so she made me spend the entire week getting that situated and set up, not to mention I had dance everyday from 4:30-8:30 at night so I had absolutely no time to update. I hope you guys don't like hate me now (: Anyway, a couple of things to tell you guys of…_

_I picked a name of the series! It's called Twist of Fate! I'm proud of the name guys, what do you think? _

_My beta and I have decided to do theme songs for our stories so I chose ones for this story and for the series itself. So I'd like to present the theme songs I've came up with so far! (: The theme songs for the Twist of Fate series is Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 & Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. Look it up on YouTube or click on the link on my profile page. The theme song for this story itself, A Rude Awakening, is Acting Out by Ashley Tisdale. Same goes there. So enjoy those!_

_Also, I must say I've gotten disappointed where this story has gone so far, so I really need reviews to cheer me up! I certainly don't want to drop the story! I've come too far for that. But I need more reviews guys, please do! Feed the reader! (:_

_Most of you have been asking when I'm bringing Jack back, who's to say I will? *gives devilish smile* Don't worry, he won't be gone for good, I wouldn't do that to y'all. You'll see a little of him in this chapter though not much, you'll just have to read and see! I'll give you snippets of him and glimpses and what not for the next couple of chapters and I'm planning on having him back fully in Chapter 6. I know, I know, that's forever from now! Don't worry, I'm updating fast and furiously! (: From the way I'm plotting, this story should be at least 10 chapters. That means it could be 10, it could be 15, it could be 40! God knows where my inspiration will take me! (:_

_I must admit that one of these scenes is fairly weird, but I got a request to put an abnormal scene that couldn't possibly happen in my story so here it is! I must admit, I wasn't going to follow that request but when I was typing this chapter, it made sense and well you'll see. I'm not a weird writer so please be patient with me but here it is for your request!_

_I might be holding a contest soon but please give me ideas and most importantly, enjoy the story! And once again, thanks to my wonderful beta, _**Vanya Caladwen**_, who is unfortunately without a computer currently, so may thoughts and praises be with ye darlin'! Please read and review, and enjoy! Love you all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Fine and Dandy<strong>

Elizabeth slowly opened the door to find the cottage as neat and orderly as she remembered. Well that wasn't saying much since the last time they had a guest was when she was ten. Sighing, she glanced around, taking in her surroundings. It was beautiful and just perfect for her predicament. She loved it already and she only had one look! Smiling, she noticed that the inside walls were painted a light purple with a cream rug covering the bedroom and a cherry-polished wood on the kitchen and bathroom floors. Elizabeth loved how everything matched and with a pang, she thought of her mother. Mrs. Swann would have obviously done this. She couldn't imagine her father – Shuddering, she shook her head. He was not her father anymore, she reminded herself. He was no more than just Governor Swann.

Sadness filled Elizabeth's gaze as she brushed her fingertips on the bed, admiring the wonderful quilted pattern of the bedspread. She couldn't wait to see the secrets it concealed when she went to bed that evening. A thought struck her head and she bolted upright, as if the thought traveled throughout her entire body. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before! A few tears shed the corners of her eyes and she realized, for the first time all day, she hadn't cried because of Jack. She cried because she finally wanted to be somewhere where she could be with people who actually cared about her and her well-being. Would Will be included? She wasn't sure where his loyalties lay. Were they truly with her like he said? She hoped but understood that that was probably not the case. Sitting down once again, she forced herself to calm down. The thought came to the forefront of her mind once again. Would Governor Swann think to look for her here? He would send his guards to look for her certainly, unless Will – Everything always came back to Will. Why was he the center of attention?

Elizabeth got up once again from the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles she had made. She had to believe that she would be quiet and peaceful enough for them not to find her. She wanted to be left alone and she hoped that they would respect her wish. It was dark outside and she hoped she would eventually be forgotten. Would she really stay here for the rest of her life? She couldn't, but would she? Elizabeth didn't know and the idea of not knowing something so grand about her life made her shudder. She wanted her father – no Governor Swann – to forget about her. Laughing, she realized that would never happen. He would, unfortunately, never abandon the search to find her. Her only hope was Will. Why was Will always there for her? It annoyed her how much she relied on him, she wasn't even sure if she still loved him! Stung by her own words, Elizabeth stood up straighter. Did she love him? That was another thing she had to think about while she was hiding here. Hiding? Elizabeth Swann never hid. She was a pirate after all. A smile crept up on her face for the first time all day and the idea made her smile grow wider.

Pirate.

Such a strange word and yet it seemed to describe everything! She was a pirate for assisting Barbossa in an odd way, for stealing Will's medallion along with some other hidden things and for all the lies she told. So many… Will was a pirate for having a pirate father (no matter how good he was), for commandeering a ship (no matter how bad he was at that), for helping other pirates (no matter how good or bad they were), and for having that medallion (no matter if it was his own fault or not). She cringed, realizing that she was defending her fiancée. Elizabeth hadn't done that in quite sometime. Should she have done that sooner? No matter how much she felt differently, she would always feel close to Will. At least that would never change, no matter how much she wanted it to. Shaking her head, she got back to her argument with herself, the first of many in this lonely cottage. Barbossa was a pirate. Gibbs was a pirate. Cotton was a pirate. Ragetti was a pirate. Pintel was a pirate. Jack the Monkey was an undead monkey pirate indeed, that damn bastard. Cotton's parrot was considered a pirate to everyone basically. But would it really describe _everyone_? Cocking an eyebrow, she forced herself to think of reasons, no matter how impossible she was being. She had to get her mind off of – No, she wouldn't think of him now. Not after all she's done so far… Her father was a pirate for killing an innocent man (and attempting to several times), condemning others to a certain fate, taking over this town with only a few words, and failing to protect it from real pirates themselves. Commodore Norrington was a pirate for letting the Black Pearl get away from Port Royal and for killing men in an indirect way. Elizabeth giggled, feeling giddy from her distraction. Her maid could be a pirate for keeping her, a pirate, safe. Her former butler could be a pirate for dying in battle, in a way. If you considered getting shot in a mansion while a battle endured outside between the pirates and civilians… She chuckled again, glancing down at her hands. She wasn't wringing them together, maybe she was starting to relax and accept the reality after all.

Reality? What reality?

Smiling, her mind filled with hazy thoughts and she laid her head on the lavender colored and scented pillow. The softness billowed around her face and she collapsed, feeling very grateful. However, her heart wouldn't stop pounding very quickly and she sighed, placing one hand over her chest. Her heartbeat paced rapidly and she gasped, memories flooding back as she struggled to sit up. She had thought of someone else in her life who was a pirate.

Captain Jack.

Elizabeth swore and cursed under her breath even though no one was around to hear. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't think about him. Gasping with pain, she rolled onto the floor and let the tears come fast and hard. So much for the distraction, that was over and done with. So much for the happiness, that was over and done with. So much for you, that was over and done with. So much for everything, that was over and done with. It was utterly over, her life was ruined.

"Jack," she whispered, containing her tears for an instant. "I think you broke me."

She gave a wet smile to the navy blue sky she knew was above the ceiling and lay back down on the cold ground. She couldn't move or the pain would return, she couldn't lay back in the quilted bed. She didn't bother to get back up, she didn't feel like moving and having the anger return. She wouldn't move, she would do it for him. Jack. Captain. Captain Sparrow. Captain Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow. Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Bloody pirate. Bugger. And yet throughout the night, she fell asleep, thinking of his names.

* * *

><p>"'Lizbeth," came a hushed voice. "Lizzie!"<p>

Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she flung herself upward to see where the voice was coming from. Captain Jack Sparrow was standing in front of her. Was it really true, or was it just another dream? Could it be real? She pinched herself and felt nothing, yet in her excitement she couldn't remember if that meant she was in a dream or not. All thoughts swam out of her mind at this very moment in time. Smiling, Jack reached out for her face and leaned down towards her.

"Jack," Elizabeth murmured. "There's so much I need to tell you."

"Wait luv," he pleaded, pressing a finger to her lips. "N'yet."

She cocked her head to one side as he leaned in closer and her heart raced. Was he going to kiss her? She had only dreamt about that and she held her breath, daring not to breathe to ruin the moment. Suddenly, without warning, Jack paled and he staggered backwards as if in pain. She flung her legs out from under her and bolted to her feet. What was wrong with Jack? He pitched back to the ground and Elizabeth gasped at the sight. She rushed to his side to find a stab wound right in his heart. Frightened, her eyes grew wide and her hands went clammy.

"No!" she screamed. "Jack! You can't leave me! Not again!"

Elizabeth barely felt the tears cascading down her face and she barely noticed as she glanced down at her hands. She practically leaped backwards as she realized she was holding a dagger in her right hand. The tears didn't even bother her as she leaned down and noticed it was bloody as if – She gulped, not even wanting to consider that possibility. Did she really just kill Jack? Did she just do that? Was this even real? Was it really happening? She dropped the dagger and jumped away from it, not wanting to even see it. She didn't want to be reminded, not now, not ever. She leaned down towards Jack who was fortunately still breathing. Elizabeth brushed her fingers across his pale cheek tentatively; she didn't want him to die. Not even at her own hands, especially not at her own hands! Did she love him? She shook her head, this was way too complicated!

Upon glancing down at her hands, she realized that they were suddenly wrinkly and old-looking. Frowning, she touched the rest of her body, and was surprised at what she found. She was in a man's body! How could this have happened? Did someone in the heavens hate her and did this to her? But who was she exactly? The many questions filled her mind and she wrinkled her forehead, thinking hard. Something tickled her chin and she reached out, surprised to find a straggly beard there. She pulled it out in front of her and gasped.

"No!" she tried to gasp but it came out as a low groan.

Elizabeth staggered to the mirror near the door and turned it to face her. When she realized who she was, she screamed. Although it was Elizabeth Swann's eyes who were staring in the mirror, it was Captain Barbossa's eyes who were looking back at her.

"No!" she cried again.

This was too weird! That meant that Barbossa killed Jack, not her, but it was her, but it wasn't… This was too confusing! Movement behind her made her spin around but it was only Jack moaning.

"So ye come back from te dead an' decided te kill me eh Hector?" he moaned, his breaths coming in quick gasps.

"Jack, no!" she cried, attempting to make the tears fall down her face but apparently Barbossa didn't cry because no tears came. "It's me Elizabeth!"

"Me believe that when Gibbs stops drinkin' rum," he hissed, lifting his hand as if to slap her.

She gave a huge sigh and kneeled next to him, "You have to believe me! It's really me!"

Jack narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when a loud crack came from the doorway. Elizabeth turned her head to see Will stalking in the doorway. He looked like he was on a mission and he grinned at her. At least one person knew who she really was…

"Will!" she cried in relief. "How did you find me here?"

Will raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You told me."

"No! I said I wanted to be alone, but then Jack showed up."

"All part of the plan Barbossa, don't you remember?" Will said, still grinning and the smile faded from Elizabeth's face. "I see you did your part well."

"But I'm not Barbossa," she pleaded. "I'm Elizabeth!"

Will smiled even more, "I know."

She gasped as he took a step closer to Jack and pulled out his trusty pistol. Although it was old and faded, it still worked better than any other one he's used before. Will turned to Jack and cocked his pistol to Jack's head.

"No!" she cried. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Elizabeth," he began, taking a step closer. "I did this, don't you see? I turned you into Barbossa so you could kill Jack although it seems you didn't do a very good job since he's still alive. I wanted Jack dead because I know how you feel about him, and I know how you two look at each other when the other's not. I know how you love each other."

"Will," she hissed. "How could you?"

He simply waved his free hand and a tingling sensation came upon Elizabeth. She glanced down at her hands and gasped. They were back to normal! The wrinkles were gone, her voice was pure and sweet again, her skin was soft, the beard was gone and so were any reminders of Barbossa. She looked up at her fiancée again to find him with a devilish grin on his face.

"Now that I have you back," he stated, still showing off his evil smile. "I can kill Jack and have you all to myself."

"Will!" she screamed, practically leaping upon him.

But it was too late. He had fired and Jack lost the light in his eyes. And someone screamed…

* * *

><p>Someone was screaming. Elizabeth jolted awake and all the blood rushed to her head as she leapt to her feet. Who was screaming? She stopped for an instant, realizing it was her own scream. Where was Jack? And Will? And Barbossa? She gasped, running around the cottage until she realized that it was only a dream. Such a weird dream indeed… But the dream made her realize something, she did indeed have feelings for Jack and she would tell him from the first moment she saw him again. But she wasn't going to see him again. She was never going to see him again because Jack was dead. Although the dream's ending was scary and Elizabeth shuddered to think what would have happened next, the beginning she hoped to be true. Was Jack really still alive? She always thought dreams told the owners something great and powerful, but she didn't want to think about a hidden meaning within the dream. Hell, she didn't want to think about the dream at all, more or less go into detail.<p>

She wandered into the kitchen which was in a corner of the main room, feeling the coolness of the wooden floor beneath her feet. True, she slept on it last night but she needed an awakening like this to realize that she knew what she had to do. See? She only needed one night to change her entire life around, but she didn't want to go home just yet. She enjoyed it here and it was comfortable and cute. She wanted it, she needed it, and she had it.

Elizabeth opened a cupboard to find nothing there. Frowning, she grabbed the handle and slammed it shut. She tried another one, nothing. Finally, she opened the third and last one and found a tiny box of cereal. At least it would tie her over until lunch… But this realization made her realize that she needed to get food from the market. That meant she had to leave her safe house and she risked people recognizing her. Well that was a risk she had to take, she needed to eat. Making up her mind, she grabbed a bowl and poured the box of cereal in it, filling it up only halfway. She yanked a chair from under the table and sat down, pondering what to do. She would need a disguise and a good one too, for the millionth time, she wished Jack was here. He was the master of disguises and she would need one just like she needed him. Sighing, she dumped the rest of the cereal in the trash and the bowl and spoon in the sink. She wasn't hungry anymore.

She crept back to the bed and got to her hands and knees. She needed to find some fabric of some sort, and she hoped her mother had some sense to store some in this cottage somewhere. Dipping her head under the bed, she came face-to-face with something very large and she backed away quickly, hitting her head on the bed instead. Getting her senses together, she realized it was only a dust bunny. Chuckling to herself, she shook her head and got back down under the bed. She needed to find something! The next thing she pulled out was a large sheet of white bed sheets. This could do! She reached her hand to the back and pulled out a sewing machine. She sent a quick prayer of thanks to her mother up above and started to work.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Elizabeth finished her outfit for the day. It was absolutely perfect, even Jack would jealous. She looked upwards and cocked her head as if asking him herself. She knew he wouldn't answer so she turned to the mirror and admired herself. She had fashioned herself a white one-shoulder dress and she still had her pirate boots, those would have to do for now. She lived in those shoes and she wasn't about to change that anytime soon. She wouldn't take them off for now. She made herself a white shawl that she draped around her head and put on a pair of sunglasses lying on the desk. They weren't hers and she could've sworn they weren't there yesterday, but she didn't have time to think too much upon it. They would do for now. She opened the door of her cottage and instinctively reached into her pocket. She had put her remaining change in there and she would go "commandeer" some more later. After all, she was a pirate after all. Her dagger was stored in her boot and she had left her sword in the mansion. Maybe she could get a new one at the market today…<p>

Pushing her thoughts aside, she had to escape from the yard first without being seen. She yanked the shawl over her golden locks more and slowly crept across the green grass. No one was there. She felt a little more confident and she strolled more quickly now, even though the coast was clear she still felt anxious to get there and back as quickly as possible. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw muddy footprints leading away from her cottage. Was someone in her cottage last night? Is that where the sunglasses came from? Her heart pounded and her breath quickened as the questions bombarded her brain. Was it the Royal Navy? Will? Governor Swann? Jack? No. It wasn't anyone, she was overreacting! No one could possibly know where she was, let alone what she was doing. Still, she vowed not to sleep so heavily anymore. She couldn't take any more risks. Then what was she doing now? This was a huge risk and yet, she couldn't care less. She needed to do this.

Elizabeth started to walk again, her strides taking up twice the normal size and she panicked as a creaking noise sounded from behind. She didn't bother to look, no one would recognize her. As soon as she left the trees, she strolled into the streets. No one paid any attention to her, this was perfect! She almost squealed with happiness and she smiled to herself as she took bigger steps.

"I can do this," she murmured to herself, biting her lip to hold back a grin.

As she reached the outdoor market, she realized how much luck was on her side today. If it was raining, she would've never came here. But instead, the sun was shining down on her face, or what was shown which was next to nothing. Her cheeks quickly blushed as she saw Will. She couldn't let him know it was him, especially since the dream last night. She still shouldn't shake his evil grin from her mind no matter how much she tried.

She walked quicker and passed him without a single word. She grabbed a bag to fill up with food and started to pack it in. She grabbed fruits, vegetables, eggs, milk, sausage, and basically anything she saw, she took. She needed this food to last her for awhile, or at least until she wanted to go back home to her normal life. And who knew when that was going to happen! Smiling, she hoped she had enough money for this all. She wasn't used to paying for her own things, normally she had limitless money from her father, but he wasn't around to take care of her anymore. Elizabeth smiled, she actually liked this better! She didn't know what everyone else was complaining about so much! She stepped up to the counter where, luckily, Will was disappearing from. She needed to check out and leave. She piled her basket in front of the lady was working there.

"Can I take all of those?" she mumbled, not wanting anyone to recognize her voice. "Please and thank you."

The lady behind the counter grunted and nodded once, looking through her basket and making a tally of what she was going to buy. A flash of paper blowing in the breeze caught Elizabeth's eye and she reached out to a poster hanging on the counter near the lady who was currently deciding how much Elizabeth owed.

"What is this?" she questioned, losing her presence for a moment.

The lady glanced up, giving her an annoyed look for making her lose count. Elizabeth flashed her an apologetic glance and cocked her head to one side, still waiting for an answer. The lady held up one finger as if to say one moment and Elizabeth pressed her lips together in patience. When the lady looked up again, she opened her mouth to answer but then smiled at Elizabeth.

"Well I'd tell you myself but the governor is right here to explain it himself," she said, pointing to a man behind Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide behind her sunglasses and she shook her head, hoping her panic wasn't that obvious. But it was too late; the lady had already waved the governor over. As Elizabeth tried not to look her father in the eyes, she noticed that he wasn't as happy as he was before. He was weary as if he was not giving up on finding his daughter and a pang of sorrow made her heart twist with pain. Why was she doing this to her father? Oh right, because he killed Jack! She forced her misery away as her father turned to the saleslady.

"May I help the two lovely ladies here?" he questioned, forcing brightness into his eyes.

"Can you explain to this white princess what your poster is all about?" the lady asked, looking bored and dejected.

"Of course Linda," he responded to the saleslady who giggled and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Governor Swann turned to Elizabeth, and she held her breath, hoping he didn't recognize her. When he continued with the conversation, she gave a breath of relief.

"I'm holding a masquerade tonight for anyone in Port Royal who wishes to come, I'm hoping it'll get my mind off my missing daughter."

Elizabeth's heart clenched together and she forced it apart with her mind and she smiled at her father. "I'd really love to stay and chat," he responded instantly before anyone could say anything. "But I must run. Nice talking to you."

As he turned and left, Elizabeth glanced back at Linda, the saleslady. "So anyone can came?" she asked daintly.

Linda nodded and handed her goods back to her, "You owe 20 coins."

Elizabeth gave a quick nod, emptied out her change and left with only a single idea left in her brain. She was heading to the dress shop, hoping she had enough money left for a formal dress and a mask. After all, she couldn't go to a masquerade party looking like a pirate now could she?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_What did you think? (:_


	4. Moments That Matter

**_Author's Note: _**_Hello everyone! I just got back from vacation in Toronto today (: I had so much fun! Anyway, I made sure the first thing I did was post this! It was a _long _car ride there and I had plenty of time to write so I finished this chapter and voila! Here it is, like magic! (: Lolz, I'm just teasing, of course. Thank you for all of your fabulous reviews, they make me smile and feel warm & fuzzy inside, it's great! Thank you so much, but I want more reviews than what I've been getting. So please feed the author and read & review please! _

_Before I forget, and this is posted on my homepage too, I started my first contest! Yay! (: Here's all about it!_

* * *

><p>Hello my lovelies! My first contest! So exciting right? (: It is for me anyway lol. So anyway here's what it's all about... You write, you email, I judge, and you could win! Easy right? Don't count on it, but count it on being fun and challenging! (:<p>

OBJECTIVES: Write a 5000 word Sparrabeth one-shot having these lines somewhere in your FanFic (bold them for my sake please):

- I know what you are.  
>- We're a hot mess, but I love it.<br>- He's tearing our love apart.  
>- I won't let you leave again.<br>- Who does he think he is?  
>- I've grown too strong.<br>- He doesn't get to get me back.  
>- I think I love you.<p>

Then email it to me (penguinrox10 at yahoo .com) *say it out loud and you'll figure it out* and see if you're the winner!

PRIZES: One Grand Prize Winner gets to write Chapter 8 of A Rude Awakening! If you are the Grand Prize Winner, you'll get more details from me.

One First Place Winner get a one-shot written by me of the POTC coupling of their choice. So let's say you're in favor of Jack/Angelica, I'll write a one-shot about them.

Two Second Place Winners get to choose a character they want to see return in A Rude Awakening, i.e. Norrington, and I'll make that happen! (:

OTHER: You can post your Sparrabeth one-shot on but please give credit for the idea to me! And good luck to you all! I don't know when the contest will be over, I'll decide when a lot of people enter. So good luck and love you!

* * *

><p><em>So please enter to win awesome prizes! (: And good luck to you all! I still don't know when it will end, but you guys will be the first to know, obviously lol. Good luck once again! <em>

_Also, this story is rated T as of right now because of things yet to be written and the steady adult language (; Anyway, there's some talk of suicide in this chapter so you've been warned! But enjoy anyway!_

_This chapter was fun to write because I got to make up some of my own characters yay! (: So as usual, Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't belong to me. Linda (the saleslady), the young man in black, and the "stalker man" idea does and those are it lol. And of course, the concept of the story..._

_So here's the chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Moments That Matter<strong>

A white swan. That was all it took for the masquerade to take a totally different turn. From the moment that swan stepped in the building, everything changed. And almost everyone knew it, except for the swan itself. It had the grace, the elegance, the poise, the perfection, that beautiful neck, it was simply beautiful. Even the man hiding out in the corner knew that something was different about said swan; he had recongized her. Not for what she was truly, but for what she wanted to be. No knew who she really was but they all vowed to find out. Little did they know that doing so would cost them their lives... No, no one would find out if the swan had anything to do with it. Only one single person knew and that was the swan itself.

Or was it?

Elizabeth vowed not to let her secret out but she was sure the nervousness she gave off would give her away. She didn't want it to, but she had to face the facts, it clearly showed on her face, and she knew it too. A lot was done for her to come this far since she left the marketplace this morning. She smirked to herself as she went through the facts in her mind, everything clearly pointed to her and yet, no one had a clue. Perfect. Elizabeth smiled at her admirers, at least she hoped they were admirers. But she didn't want admirers if they recognized her for who she really was. The poor pathetic excuse for a governor's daughter, the pirate. Pirate. She giggled again, what a perfect word it was. But she really didn't want admirers if they did know who she really was, then she'd rather have none at all. But that didn't make any sense. Shaking her head, her golden curls bounced around her masked face and down her back. No matter what, she was here to have fun and forget up her pathetic life. No matter what, she wasn't going to worry about her screwed up life. She relaxed her shoulders and convinced her mind to do so as well. She could relax and forget about reality and her life for awhile couldn't she? As she took another step forward, she finally, for the first time in awhile, let out a sigh of relief. She gasped it back in a second later as she realized it was geninue. How could she forget about Jack that quickly? And in just a simple instant no less! She closed her perfectly lined eyes and wished the world away. When Elizabeth re-opened them, she was determined to forget. She was determined to not remember a thing about her screwed up life, and she would do that. She would finally be herself, or who she hoped to be.

Her white dress trailed behind her as she walked elegantly into the grand ballroom. She already knew this place inside out, and rightfully so too, this was - or used to be - her home. With a twinge of guilt, she touched the familiar cream-colored walls and walked slowly over the matching carpet. She could almost feel the memories pouring into her brain but she had to keep them out. This was a time to forget and move on, not dwell on the past. She smiled around at the people still staring at her and she self-consiciously hurried over to the nearest mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. Glancing at her reflection, she grinned at her wonderful disguse, it would have made Jack proud. Oh bugger. She wasn't supposed to think of him, especially not now. Turning her head back towards the gold-rimmed mirror, she looked at herself gracefully. Her strapless white dress was covered in feathers at the top of the dress and slimmed her waist, leaving a beautiful train trailing behind her. She felt like a bride on her wedding day and she tucked that thought into the back of her mind. Her pure white mask was draped over her big brown eyes, making sure nothing was seen. Her hair was casually lying over her right shoulder, the curls almost mocking her in their perfect way. She smiled, no nothing was out of place at all. Elizabeth turned back around and gazed around the ballroom again. There were all kinds of people here, she looked for someone she knew but to no avail. She couldn't recognize anyone in their costumes, and it was wonderful. It made her feel as though she were in a dream where nothing mattered anymore, she could be whoever she wanted to be, meet whoever she wanted to meet, and forget the past. Sadly, she realized that wasn't the truth but she convinced herself that things were going to be okay after all. She would pull through this.

"Excuse me miss?" came a voice behind Elizabeth and she cringed, expecting the worst.

She plastered a wonderful bright smile on her flawless face as she slowly turned around. But to her delight, it wasn't anyone she knew and he didn't seem to recognize her. Even better! It was only one of the many people gaping at her earlier. Simply an admirer, nothing more, nothing less. A young man dressed in a black suit and tie and mask looked down upon her admiringly, just another glance.

"Do I know you?" Elizabeth spoke in a soft tone, disgusing her voice so no one would realize it or her.

"I don't know," the young man replied. "That depends on who you are."

Elizabeth giggled, "Well aren't you a rulebreaker? I've barely been here five minutes and you already want to take my mask off."

The man took a step backward and joined her chuckle. Elizabeth felt easy talking to him, as long as they stayed away from names, she felt she was going to be just fine. This was a party after all and she was going to make it one. She stared at him, blinking her brown eyes provocatively.

"I never said anything about taking anything off," he tittered, taking a step closer to her. "I only wanted to know your name."

"How about I give you a kiss and we forget the name?" she smirked, thinking of many things at that same moment.

He simply smiled back at her and then moved one step closer. Elizabeth's heart pounded but she realized something. She didn't care what happened, she really didn't. She only wanted to have fun and if this was the only way, so be it.

An interesting party indeed.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom, carefully shutting the door behind her. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and smiled to herself. This masquerade was shaping up to be one of the best parties she'd ever been to. Well - that was a lie, this was one of the only parties she went to. Her father never let her to be herself around guests, he always expected more of her than she was willing to give. But all of that was going to change tonight. She was letting go and finally becoming who she was meant to be. A flash of silver caught her eye and she smiled, instantly thinking of -<p>

_Stop it Elizabeth,_ she scolded herself. _You need to stop right now!_

_But he's -_

_I said stop!_

Elizabeth shook her head and quietly stalked away from the bathroom, fluffing up her hair. Another flash made her head turn and she looked straight into the eyes of a man lurking in the corner. It was the same man from before, who seemed almost guarded around her! Who did he think he was? She frowned and marched right up to him. He barely flinched and continued to stare at her in that same intense way as he did before. He smirked as she raised her hand to slap him and then quickly lowered it.

"What's the matter? Can't hit me?" he breathed, his breath smelling of wine. "Or you don't want to?"

Elizabeth cringed, backing away from the foul man, "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me?" he retorted. "What's the matter with _you_?"

She seemed stunned by his answer and she stuttered as she looked for a response, "N-n-nothing." She managed to spit it out and she looked down at the ground, all of her anger quickly fading away.

"Darling, something is wrong," he responded, his face melting. "What is it?"

"I have a lot going on in my life right now," she replied quietly, but then her face contorted back into a mask of fury. "But that doesn't give you any right to be creeping on me! You're despictable!"

"Creeping am I now?" the man smirked. "Do you want me to show you what creeping really is?"

"You're impossible!" Elizabeth cried, stomping on his foot with her four-inch heels and stalked away.

The man simply stared after her as though he knew what he had just lost. Her train was still hanging by his foot and he suddenly had the urge to step on it and infuriate her even more. But as soon as he lifted his uninjured foot up, he placed it back down softly as he watched her walk away angrily. He couldn't do that to her, not even after how she treated him. He knew who she was. He knew who she was going to be. He knew everything about her. Wincing, he realized that maybe he was a stalker after all. But nothing would change how he felt about her, and he would let her know soon, but he would never reveal who he was. If she knew, it would change everything. Fate had pulled them apart and there was nothing he could do to change it. Elizabeth Swann would never be his, he just had to accept that.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth walked away from the man with only thought in her mind. To get as far away from him as possible. He was bad news, and she certainly wanted to stay away from him. But what good would that do? He wasn't trying to harm her, he was only trying to get to know her. After all, no one knew who she was in this place, could they? No possible way around it, she was well disguised. Disgusted with herself and the thought of that man, she headed into the kitchen to grab something to drink. She had a sudden urge for rum and was disappointed to discover her father hadn't stocked any in the refridgerator. Oh bugger. She smirked as she tried to picture Governor Swann drinking rum, he was certainly not that type of person. Laughing quietly to herself, she realized how much she missed him. She would never ever forgive him, but he was her father and there was nothing she could do about that. But he did kill Jack, she reminded herself somberly. Killing a person is unforgiveable. But did he really kill him? What if Norrington killed Jack against the governor's word? Her mind swirled with random thoughts and questions and it gave her a terrible headache. She sat down in the nearest chair and faced the open window which led outside. She looked at her backyard and saw her own guesthouse concealed in the darkness. Smiling, she realized how much she had grown to like this place. Port Royal wasn't her home anymore, living a pirate life had changed that forever. The sea was now her home, ships were now her mansion, and treasure was her destiny. But not all treasure is silver and gold...<p>

Another flash of silver and a quick turn to the neck made Elizabeth wince in pain. She turned too quickly and now her neck was burning. Great, just great. Like she needed something else to worry about. She sighed and slowly got to her feet, wishing her headache away. She stepped closer to the window to push in her chair when a shadow flashed in front of her vision. Frowning, she watched helplessly as the shadow slowly crept towards the edge of her yard and closer to the trees beyond. Like that was anything to worry about! At least the shadow was leaving and wouldn't haunt her anymore when she went back to her cottage that night.

Bugger.

Elizabeth gasped, she had completely forgetten about the cottage and now someone was going to discover her secret. She couldn't let that happen! Quickly, she rushed out of the backdoor and tore herself away from her mansion. She didn't care who saw her, she just wanted to make sure her secrets were safe. As much as she didn't want to confront this mysterious and nosy person, she knew she had to. For her sake, for Will's sake, for her father's sake, for Jack's sake... She reached the edge of her backyard and looked around, goosebumps chilling her arms. She rubbed them together and took a step forward into the surrounding forest. She knew she saw someone come this way and she was going to find out just what they were doing.

Something darted around the edge of her vision and she blinked once, making sure it wasn't just a wandering animal. Perhaps a bird or squirrel or - Nope, it was definitely a person. Elizabeth shivered again and edged a little closer. That shadow knew she was here, she could feel it in her veins. The shadow saw her and darted away... towards her cottage...

"Wait!" she yelled, leaping over logs and branches while holding her dress up so it didn't get dirty. "Please wait, I need to talk to you."

The shadow halted and Elizabeth sighed. A few more trees and he would've discovered the guesthouse. That would've been really bad and she panted, gripping her dress around her knees so none of it would touch the ground. She stared at the shadow looking back at her and realized with a jolt that she knew this man.

"Oh my God," she breathed softly, hoping he wouldn't recognize her voice.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

Her heart swelled with pain as she took one backwards. She shook her head quickly and started to exit. Who cared if he discovered her secret with her cottage? He couldn't know it was really her! Not yet! She fought the urge to turn and run, but he obviously didn't recognize her even though she did for him. As long as she stayed in the shadows, she would be fine, she hoped.

"No," she squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you know Elizabeth Swann," he questioned, taking a step towards her and into the moonlight.

Elizabeth shook her head violently as she took another step away from him. She fought the urge to gasp as she saw all of his features glinting in the moon's light. He had taken off his mask in the hope that she would recognize him and tell him where his bride-to-be was. Will took another step closer to her and cocked his head to one side.

"Are you sure?" he asked again and Elizabeth prayed that he wouldn't know it was really her after all. "You know, this masquerade is held in her honor, she's gone missing."

"Why do you need to find her?" she replied with a question, once again hoping he wouldn't realize. "Maybe she's gone missing for a reason."

"She's the governor's daughter!" Will exclaimed. "Of course we need to find her, do you really think she ran away on purpose?"

Elizabeth inhaled sharply as she looked at her finacee's rigid face. He was lying. He was lying to everyone! Sure, he was keeping the secret that Elizabeth ran away for some time alone but how long would it take before he spilled the beans? She couldn't let that happen! And yet he was breaking Elizabeth's other promise to not go looking for her. Her face contorted into a mask of fury and she shielded her face from him. Whatever happened, she wouldn't let her secret out. She vowed that to herself earlier and she wasn't going to break that promise. No matter what happened... Even if - No, she forced her mind to not think about that anymore. What was it with her and _that person_ that made her so vulernable? She shook her head as she realized Will was waiting for her response.

"Um, I wouldn't really know now would I?" she retorted. "I only came because of the flyer."

"Then why did you come to find me?" Will wouldn't give up, he took another step closer to her and gave her a pleading look.

"I - uh - I don't know," she stammered, blushing because she knew how guilty she sounded. "You looked suspicious and I decided to follow you."

"You did now, did you?" Will cocked his head to one side in an unfair manner and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. This was getting no where fast and it was sincerely bothering her. She frowned in his face and fought the urge to stomp on his foot and stalk away. He was being dispictable! This was so unlike him and it annoyed Elizabeth very much.

"Because I recall you yelling stop stop and screaming in my face that you wanted to talk to me," Will continued swiftly.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her again, "Who are you anyway?"

The corners of her mouth turned down viciously as she realized he was going to do something extremely dangerous if she didn't act now. She would ruin her reputation but still - It might save herself and her secret. She reached down the front of her dress; she felt bad for Will, he was only asking for Elizabeth's safety, but he did break one of his promises to her to not go looking for her. And that was unforgiveable in her eyes... No one lied to her and got away with it, well except for Jack. He could get away with anything for God's sake! Bugger bugger bugger. Why did he always get to her? She couldn't think of him now while she was talking with Will. But she had to do this. There was no other way she could think of.

In a low voice, she looked up suddenly and hissed, "Your worst nightmare."

Without any warning, she yanked the dagger out of her dress and held it to his neck. Her mask threatened to slip down her face and she held it up with one hand. Will's eyes widened and he struggled to discover who this was. Elizabeth gave a sweet yet sickly smile towards her finacee, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"Leave now, and don't mention this to anyone because I'll be watching you," she said in a soft tone. If it wasn't for the dagger pressing against Will's throat, he would have thought she liked him. But he was already engaged, wasn't he? Suddenly, he wasn't so sure anymore. What if Elizabeth went away because of him? Because she didn't want to be married to him anymore? His breath quickened and he took a step backwards, his pursuer keeping in time.

"All I wanted to do was find my wife," he said so low that Elizabeth almost thought he didn't say anything.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to be found William Turner," she hissed and in one swift movement, she pocketed the dagger, turned and ran away.

Will stood still, his ears pricked and listening for any more killers on the loose. He certainly wouldn't say anything, that white swan was bad news. But he had to tell someone! But would he risk being killed by that she-witch again? He couldn't risk losing him _and _Elizabeth too, that would be a disaster. He took a deep breath and headed back to the masquerade, hoping his act that nothing important happened was truthful enough to be bought.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat down on a rock and sobbed. What had she done? He was frightened of her now that's for sure, maybe he even figured out it was really her! Was that why he made that comment about finding his wife? Oh God, what had she done? She threw her face in her hands and cried, not even bothering to see if she was smearing her makeup. All she wanted was to have fun. But of course, someone had to go and screw that up too. She buried her face in deeper and soon, it didn't matter anymore. Will probably hated her now, even if he didn't know it was really her. It was impossible, she convinced herself. But still, she wasn't a killer and now he thought she was. All she wanted was a good time... Apparently, that was impossible anymore. She sighed, thinking of the day's earlier events.<p>

_Stepping into that dress shop felt like the best decision Elizabeth decided to make in a long time. She knew what she wanted for once and she knew she was going to get it. She was actually determined to follow through and get what she wanted. Before, when she was just a lonely governor's daughter, she relied on others to get things for her and she wasn't even sure they were going to get the right thing! If that made any sense at all... True, she may not have the money but she wasn't a pirate for nothing now was she? A bell chimed, signaling her arrival and she smiled, looking around the house curiously. It wasn't big at all, much like the guesthouse she was currently staying in but a tad bigger, and yet it had a comfortable feel to it like you could stay here for hours and never get bored. A clank quickly distracted her and she whipped her head around as an elderly man approached her._

_"Hello missy!" he called, extending his hand. "How may I help you?"_

_"I'm looking for a dress to buy today, and maybe some shoes and a mask," she stammered. "Would that be possible?"_

_"Anything is possible, if you just believe," the old man smiled at her, not realizing to Elizabeth's relief who she really was._

_Elizabeth couldn't help but blush at the kind man's words. They were so true and yet her life was still falling apart. She believed in so much but what good did that do? Her father was a killer, Will hated her, the Commodore hated the men around her and possibly her too, and Jack was dead. How much pain could she handle in her life? Go figure. Leave it to him to come out with that statement, it literally broke her heart how innocent he was. Perfect, just perfect. It wasn't her fault though, and he had to understand. Shaking her head, she grinned back at him and then quickly looked down at her hands. They were covered with dirt and grime and were absolutely disgusting. She grimaced as she looked into the man's eyes._

_"Going to the masquerade are ye?" he asked curiously, pulling his hands back in after she ignored him. "Well ye need to be cleaned up in order to do that now can ye?"_

_She smiled again and opened her mouth to protest. She really couldn't take advantage of this man, after all she was planning on stealing from him later. How could she now? The pirate side of her convinced herself that everything would be fine and he would never see her again, but the guilty side of her made her stomach squirm. He was being so kind to her and a nice man would never hurt anyone. He would be defenseless. She sighed, defeated. Elizabeth quickly put her mask back on, and she sighed once again. She couldn't feel guilty, not now! But there was no way around this and she knew what she had to do._

_"I insist darling! Go on up, second door from the left," he responded before she could get a word in._

_Elizabeth didn't want to clean up and yet she found herself drawn upstairs in the makeshift bathroom. Who knew what this man lived like? From the looks of it, he lived in a dump. But was that what most people lived like in these days? Was she just fortunate enough to live in a mansion and be the governor's daughter? Of course, but did that really have anything to do with it? Ugh, too many questions. She shook her head and headed upstairs into the washroom anyway._

_From the moment she stepped inside the bathroom, she knew she was wrong. This was probably one of the nicest bathrooms she had ever been in, including her own back at the mansion and shuddering, of course, the pirate ships. She chuckled and glanced around her surroundings. It wasn't clean persay but Elizabeth welcomed the sight of it. Sighing, she realized she could never steal from him now. This would be a problem. Stripping off her white disguse, she hopped into the nearby shower, cranking up the heat. She melted into the hot water and sighed, she could get used to this. _

_As Elizabeth finished cleaning up, she wrapped herself with a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. She looked to her left and to her right and then stepped out into the hallway. She had left her previous disguse in the bathroom, she didn't need it anyway. She had a couple of outfits back at the cottage and she was happy with those. She hoped she wouldn't need them much longer. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she gasped. She was so preoccupied with feeling relaxed, she forgot about not having anyone know about her. She looked like herself again, her hair was flung across one shoulder and seemed as golden and wavy as ever. A creaking sound came from the stairs and Elizabeth jumped, turning to hurry back into the bathroom. She didn't quite make it._

_"Oh glad you're all freshn' up," came the old man's voice behind her. "Glad to see ye again."_

_"Thank you, but I need to put some clothes back on," she whispered in a soft tone, hoping he would let her put her disguse back on in peace._

_"Not to worry missy," he chuckled. "Yer just gonna take 'em off again anyway!"_

_"Thank you but-"_

_"Nonsense!" the elderly shopkeeper bellowed. "Follow me."_

_Cringing, Elizabeth realized she had no choice but to follow. She bit her lip and cast her eyes downward, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. He led her into a room full of millions of beautiful dresses. Upon looking up, she gasped and for a moment forgot about her surroundings. Everything came down to here and now. She was here for a reason and that reason was about to be fufilled. The man turned her around and led her down an aisle of pink dresses. Elizabeth frowned at him relcuantly and shook her head. She wasn't into girly colors, she realized. She was more of a pirate than she gave herself credit for. The man looked her in the eyes and cocked his head curiously. She gasped, knowing what was going to come next. It was over. He knew who she really was and was going to tell everyone. Her plan was ruined._

_But to her surprise, the man simply nodded and said, "You look like someone who would wear white."_

_Elizabeth was stunned and nodded back at him, confusion filling her gaze. She followed him slowly towards a fairly large rack of gorgeous white gowns. She inhaled sharply and resisted the urge to squeal with delight. These dresses, there were so many and yet all of them were so beautiful. But she knew, down deep in her heart, that only one was right for her. She would find that perfect dress if it was the last thing she did. Chuckling weakly, she realized it might be one of the last things she ever did. Depending on how tonight went would decide her future. If she discovered that her father and Will both didn't care about her anymore, she might be tempted. There were so many ways to die... Then at least she could be reunited with one familiar face again. Shaking her head, she tucked the thoughts in the back of her head and coughed slightly. She couldn't think about this now, maybe tomorrow or the day after. That would give her some time..._

_"Don' worry," came a soft whisper behind her. "Yer secret is safe wif me."_

_Elizabeth turned suddenly towards the old man's voice, her heart soaring that she could trust _someone_! It was a great feeling, trust, but also very dangerous. Oh so dangerous... If you placed your trust in the wrong person, everything would just fall apart. But as she quickly glanced behind her, the elderly shopkeeper was minding his own business, looking through the white gowns, hoping to find one that pleased the young miss. She smiled, he seemed like a good man, but a thought cut her short and she physically stopped in her tracks. She couldn't take the dress from him now, he could tell her secret and then who knows what would happen next? Trust was a dangerous thing indeed, often led to blackmail. Pirates did that often, she realized with a chuckle, why would reality be any different? _

_"I'm sorry sir," Elizabeth stammered, terrified that her dream was coming crashing down on her shoulders just like that. "I just realized, I have no money."_

_The man turned, shocked at the statement. How would a governor's daughter have no money? But she obviously ran away... Why else would Governor Swann host a benefit, a masquerade no less, for his missing daughter? He smiled at her and took a step closer._

_"I should probably go," she said softly, trying to hold the tears back. Pirates didn't cry, pirates didn't feel guilty, pirates didn't feel anything towards any person. _Well maybe I'm not a pirate after all,_ Elizabeth thought sadly. _Maybe I'm only trying to be, maybe I'm only saying that to make me feel better, maybe I'm nothing but a governor's daughter. I'll never be anything else. I was a fool to even think otherwise.

_Elizabeth had one foot out the door before she felt a man's hand on her shoulder, spinning her around. She gasped, thinking for an instant that the worst was going to happen now. The nightmare was really going to begin. But it was only the old man, guiding her back inside to the dress room._

_"No matter," he cried, wringing his hands as if he couldn't believe what he was about to do. "You no worry."_

_"Really sir, I couldn't," she looked down at her own hands. "I couldn't take from a grateful man like you."_

_"No matter," he repeated. "I take care of ev'ryting."_

_Elizabeth smiled once more and followed him back into the dress room, back to the rack full of beautiful white gowns. She finally let him lead her down the aisle until they reached a single gown full of white swan feathers delicately placed on the top of the strapless dress. It was hung carefully on the very end of the rack, almost beckoning her towards it until she reached out and touched it. Sparks flew instantly and Elizabeth knew this was the one. _

_"I love it," she whispered, stroking the dress. "I'll take it."_

_The old man nodded quickly and leaned back to examine the dress. After the swan feathers (which were amazing within itself), the rest of the dress had beads along the bottom and the train of the gown. It was sleek and elegant, and yet it was different. She absolutely loved it, it was perfect. She touched the silky ballgown again and she smiled. Things were shaping up. As the elderly shopkeeper gently took the dress into the other room, Elizabeth poked around the rest of the shop. As she stepped into the ajourning room, her hands flew to her mouth. There on the table, as if it was placed there simply for her, was a silver diamond-crusted tiara, necklace and shoes. As if in a trance, she stepped towards them, drawn to them until she reached the table. They were absolutely perfect. Everything was perfect._

_"Ye like 'em?" the old man poked his head out once more and smiled. _

_"I do," Elizabeth responded, blushing. "They're perfect."_

_He nodded once, took the effects from her hands and took them to the dress so everything would be together. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat and she wrapped her towel around her tighter. Shock passed through her body as she realized that's all she had on. And she was planning on leaving! The nerve of her, she chuckled to herself. Smiling, she stepped into the fitting room and tried everything on. It fit like a dream, like a glove, like - like - it was made for her. And it was absolutely perfect. She couldn't stop saying that word. Upon looking at herself in the mirror with a swan dress, tiara, heeled shoes, and a necklace on, she started to look like herself again. Not the governor's daughter she once knew, not the pirate she thought she knew, it was Elizabeth Swann. The one who fought pirates and longed for adventure and the open sea, the one who was in love with two people at once, the one who still loved dressing up and cleaning up, it was okay to live the best of both worlds. She finally accepted it. Perfect._

Elizabeth was shaken out of her flashback sternly. What had she done? Why was she being so naive? How could she have been so stupid? This was barbaric! She threw her head in her hands once more for old times' sake and then quickly pulled them out. She was here to have fun! Not be some selfish bitch! There were many things Elizabeth Swann was, but she was never selfish. She was perfect and she would be perfect. No more trying to be a wonderful governor's daughter, no more trying to be a wild and crazy pirate, no more trying to be anything but Elizabeth Swann. She would have the best of both worlds indeed, and everything in between. Smirking, she pulled out the dagger from her dress again and looked at the reflection. It wasn't the greatest tool, but it'd have to do for now. She was in the middle of the woods, for Bootstrap Bill's sake! Oh Bootstrap... The stories floated through her head once more and she shook them off. She peered at her reflection once more and smiled a brave smile. She would be strong for everyone's sake. Upon looking at the dagger, she quickly finger-combed her hair, making the curls bounce back to their usual shape instead of the mess that was knotted in her hair two seconds ago. Her makeup was surprisingly untouched from all of her crying and wildness. She was shocked that at least her mascara didn't run. She didn't know what she would do without her makeup! That was one of the only things she brought with her, she almost always carried it around with her. It was safely stored somewhere in the guesthouse cottage, at least that was one familiar thing in that place... She had taken to wearing kohl over her eyelids instead of eyeliner in Jack's honor of course, it was shocking how many things she adapted to and kohl was something that she couldn't go her whole life without ever seeing it again. So she wore it herself, and she kind of liked it. Smiling at her reflection, she reached up to touch her diamond-covered tiara which was still perfectly placed on her head somehow, her necklace was a little off-center and she quickly fixed it, the edges of her dress were a little dirty but it was nothing life-threatening (in fact, it made her look even more like a pirate!), and her shoes! They remained unscathed! She knew the old shopkeeper told her that they were stable and strong, but she never imagined her traisping through the woods, forgetting to take them off, and still remain perfect. She was perfect. She smiled at the thought of the old man and tucked a thought in the back of her mind to send him a card and possibly some flowers once she got home... If she ever got home... She pulled herself off the rock, let go of her train and strolled across the lawn gracefully.

"I am perfect. I will have fun and I will not cry," she muttered to herself under her breath. "No one knows."

And yet, despite that comment, a pair of gleaming eyes peered out of the darkness, staring at its subject. She walked so lovely and gracefully across the grass as if nothing had ever happened. But he had seen the entire event between her and Will unfold and he couldn't help feeling almost relieved. What had happened between the two lovely couple?

_Ah but he doesn't know it's really her now does he? _he thought to himself, smiling at the very thought.

But he knows. Oh he always knows. And whatever happened between Will and dear Elizabeth, he would find out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_Ah the mystery men... How I love writing about it! (: Is the mystery man whom Elizabeth confronted in the middle of the chapter same as the one at the end watching her walk back to the party? Only time will tell, and I'll never tell! Mwah haha! So who are they exactly? Or who is he? Are they one and the same? Or just a consicdence? Could they be simply two men working towards the same goal or working for the same person? Or are they two completely different people simply watching a beautiful girl at the ball? But don't forget, they both know who Elizabeth really is and that can't be good! Well you'll find out the answers soon enough in the next couple of chapters but I'd love to hear what you guys think! So hit the pretty little review button and let me know, you know you want to! (; _

_Also, I've been noticing that my chapters have been getting longer and longer lol. The first one was around 4,300 words, the second one was around 4,500 words and the thrid one was around 4,800 words! ZOMG! It's been steadily increasing although I say this one's a giant leap. The grand total for this chapter is... *drumroll please* A WHOLE FREAKING 7,432 WORDS! :O 7,432 words... Apparently, I had a lot to say lol. I didn't even know I was writing this much, but I'll tell you it won't be this long in the future haha. But no promises... So once again, please review! You know you wanna! And check out the contest too! Mwah love you all! (:_


	5. Overrated

**_Author's Note: _Hello everyone! It's little old me, finally updating after two months of dead silence. Are any of you still here? *cricket chirps* I'll take that as a maybe...? I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's still around with all of this madness and craziness! BLAH! Or should I say bah humbug... Sorry, I'm pretty hyper after a full day of dancing at rehearsals... But I love it... But enough about me, onto you! And the story of course...**

**So as most of you know by now, I have started another POTC series. Yes this is true and I promise it won't be confusing... It's a totally separate, non-serious series about Disney movies bwah hahaha! I'm so evil, I know... I was watching Aladdin on ABC Family the other week and got to thinking: What if the POTC characters replaced the characters in Disney movies? Then I realized how much alike POTC and Aladdin were so I decided to start a FanFic about it naturally. Everytime I get inspired by a Disney movie, I'll throw POTC into the mix and see what happens ;) lolz yep. Don't worry, I haven't neglected anyone or anything (meaning this story...). I know I've been insane and crazy but please give it a chance. I feel it's going to be a wonderful story (God I sound cheesy -_-) and I hope y'all enjoy it! So I know I've been writing everything BUT this story but please don't leave! I need you guys! *throws into arms and sobbles* Sorry sorry, had to say something. My Willabeth drabbles were for my amazing beta and BFF, Vanya, and were a stand alone. My new Disney series and this Sparrabeth series, A Twist of Fate, will still be going on however. I'll alternate my stories so when I finished the first chappie of A Whole New World (my Aladdin/POTC story), I instantly started working on this one. See how that works? Hopefully, I can find the time to update and I promise things will work out one way or another. As a random side note, my Warriors songfics are stand alones as well and won't interfere with my writing ;)**

**In order to boost up reviews (which all of y'all need to do or I'll hunt ye down lolz!), I've decided to reply to you wonderful people who took the time to respond to my updates and I'll read your stories and recommend some as well... **

_angstar54: _**Thank you so much for your single but wonderful boosting review! :) I know I said this in my PM reply but your stories are great as well, I promise. Jack is indeed yummy and this is why I love writing from a non-bitchy Elizabeth POV because I get to describe Jack in godlike ways lolz.**

_Mahone-chic 89_**: You are indeed my faithful reader and reviewer although I missed you on the last chappie... Disappointing but I hoped you enjoyed it! :) I know you're constantly shouting at me to update and your persistence indeed keeps me going! LONG LIVE SPARRABETH INDEED! LOVE YA!**

_Happybadger: _**I love your name lolz, it reminds me of A Very Potter Musical at the part where Cedric, defending Hufflepuff's badgers says "HUFFLEPUFFS ARE PARTICULARLY GOOD FINDERS!" Haha sorry, me gets excited quite easily... But you will meet Jack soon, right now you'll have to survive with seeing him in Lizzie's dreams or flashbacks...**

_Mrs. Sparrow: _**Hello my anonymous reviewer! Even you people who are too lazy to log in can review, everyone has a moment to shine! ;) Thank you for saying that I'm the best writer of my age lol but that's quite doubtful. I've read better, honestly, but thank you for being so kind... Yes, Elizabeth is realizing that she too can have the best of both worlds and party with Hannah Montana... Did I just say that? *covers hand to mouth* What? I said what? And of course Will's a whelp, that at least will never change!**

_Jackabeth Fanatic: _**Two anonymous reviewers in a row! I'm starting a trend... Just kidding, I swear. I love your name by the way, it's pretty unique ;) I usually go by the term Sparrabeth but Jackabeth is good too, as long as it means the same thing! :D I solemnly swear that I shall update soon! **

_Aranelle Caladwen: _**To my most promising fan, you're awesome you know that? Sparrabeth lovers need to stick together ya hear? :) I do promise to keep on writing as long as you promise to keep on reviewing... Speaking of writing, you need to update your own story soon! Ya hear? I know you're like in love with me (... jk...) and I really appreciate all of your amazing words of wisdom!**

_Vanya Caladwen: _**My wonderful beta, how the time flies. You mean so much to me and I can't even express my feelings towards you in so many words. But thank you for the amazing reviews even during my Sparrabeth stories that you hate the coupling... It's awful I know but I appreicate everything you've done for me. I wish you the best in your writing as well and no matter what happens, you'll always be my bestie! Love you so much!**

**One more thing: In this chappie, I'm trying out some new POVs like Will for example so be patient and let me know what you think!**

**Well that's it for now so please read and review! We need to bump them up so tell all your friends :)**

**Love you all,  
>Zenna :D<strong>

_**Disclaimer: **_**Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't belong to me even though I dressed like Elizabeth for Halloween... That's too bad... Only the shadow men, Kevin the young man who dances with Lizzie lol and Linda the saleslady do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Overrated<strong>

Something was wrong. Something was amiss. Something was certainly peculiar. Something was just - just - Oh something was off in her world and she hoped to the gods that it didn't show on her face. Going back to her normal life was impossible now. Never going to happen again, she just had to admit it. Face the facts, she told herself. Especially after that episode with - She shuddered, not wanting to think about that right now. She was here to be herself finally and to be free and that's exactly what she was going to do. She wasn't sure what was wrong exactly but something wasn't right at all, she knew that much. At least she didn't know what was about to happen or she might have feared for the worst... Stealing a glance over her shoulder, she didn't see anyone following her and she frowned. She thought that might have been it, just someone following a pretty girl back into the party. Nothing more, nothing less. But that didn't seem to be the case after all... She had been almost positive that someone was stalking her but - Sighing, she gave up arguing with herself. Facts were facts and she shouldn't make anything of it. She shouldn't cringe at the thought of him or wince at the sight of it. She had to do this, for herself mainly. She headed back into the party with a newfound confiendence, this _was_ her party overall. But despite all of this confusion, she wasn't about to give up yet. Not by a long shot, not anytime soon. After all, no one bested Elizabeth Swann and got away with it...

* * *

><p>She was beautiful and yet terrifying at the same time. A rose with its prickly thorns, a bundle of hay with its needles... There were so many metaphors he could give her but each one seemed to reach a little short of perfect. He felt a distant longing for Elizabeth but at the same time, his bride slipped out of his mind. She was nothing compared to this woman who vexed his mind and made him short of breath. He wanted her, he needed her. He continued to stare after the mysterious white princess as she headed back inside. He had seen the whole event go down and frowning, he stepped aside to let a passing guest vomit from the wine into the bushes. He screwed up his head and tried to think of the right thing to do but everytime Elizabeth was driven deeper and deeper out of his brain. Elizabeth...? Elizabeth who? After all, Elizabeth wasn't here right now was she? She actually left him to "be by herself..." Who did that? Apparently she did but still, that was no excuse. She claimed to need time alone but he would have given her that. He would have given her the world if she asked but that was gone now. Along with everything else, he realized. His life was as good as over. That one nagging thought kept coming to the forefront of his mind and he frowned. Elizabeth didn't want him coming with her wherever she ended up, wherever she went; she specifically said that to his face! She wanted to be alone, away from him. Even when he offered to hold her hand and make sure that everything was alright, she denied him and his comfort.<p>

He wondered if she was with another man and suddenly, it hit him. It was all obvious now. She had indeed left him for another man but the question was... who? And why? What had happened between them? Did she really ditch him that easily? Was he really that stupid? He slammed his fist into his hand and then the nearby tree, cursing to himself. How could he have been so naive to think that she really loved him? Elizabeth obviously didn't love him anymore, for some reason she thought was a good one. As he paced around the Swann's backyard, his mind burned and pounded with many thoughts. What if she was with him right at this very moment? What if she was laughing at him? What if she had lied to him all this time? What if - Random thoughts filled his head and jumbled around. He leaned against the nearest tree and slowly slid down the trunk. One single thought had made him do this and he froze in his place.

Jack.

Of course it was Jack, it was always Jack. Wasn't that the answer? He remembered her reaction when Governor Swann told her that he was dead, along with the Black Pearl. He remembered all the flirtations they gave each other and he remembered them together on that island when Barbossa marooned them. He remembered how she fought for him but always gave a little more for that pirate. It was obvious now and so clear. Oh it was clear indeed. She never loved him, she loved Jack.

Oh, how he wanted to kill that pirate now! He should have when he had the chance! Growling, he clenched his teeth together and closed his eyes, taking in deep slow breaths. Somehow, he would get through this and survive but yet he had no clue how. What exactly had happened on that so-called Rumrunner's Island? What if they- No, Elizabeth wouldn't betray him like that. Would she? Suddenly, he wasn't so sure anymore. Thoughts and nags filled his head and he threw a nearby stone at the tree in front of him in frustration. Damn that Captain Jack Sparrow!

Staring after the mysterious, threatening young woman calmed him down somehow. _Well Elizabeth Swann, _he thought meancingly. _Two can play at that game. _He blinked back tears, after all pirates didn't cry but he was determined to get through this and show his so-called "bride" what was what around here. If she was involved with someone else, then so would he. He didn't even care anymore.

Suddenly, a plan formed in his mind and he stood up quickly, the blood rushing to his head. Now was his chance!

"Miss!" he called after the retreating white figure. "Hey you!"

She didn't turn and he raced after her, picking up speed until he reached the back door at the same time as she. He placed one hand on the door and the other on the woman's shoulder.

"Will?" the young lady questioned. "What are you doing?"

Will took a step backwards in surprise, "How do you know my name?"

The woman's eyes blew up to be the size of a gold coin and she stammered on her words. She clearly didn't know what was going on.

"I - uh - I heard someone talking to you inside, yeah, and I must have remembered," she choked on her words.

Will nodded unbelievingly, "Sure miss, but tell me something."

"What?" she snapped. "If you don't mind, I need to get back inside, it's quite chilly out here."

"Chilly?" he answered instantly, as if he was getting to the bottom of this mystery. "It's the Caribbean, it's never cold."

"Yes well, it's cold to me okay?" she said quietly, her head still down. "And I'd like to get back inside."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And just why not Mr. Turner?" she finally looked up, fury flaring cold in her eyes.

"Because - because," he stammered and broke contact with her glowing blue orbs. "I think I've just experienced love at first sight."

* * *

><p>"I think I've just experienced love at first sight," was Will's answer and Elizabeth froze, still not getting used to the sight of him.<p>

What was wrong with this man? Just because she wasn't around meant it was a free for all to hit on all the pretty ladies? She felt her own eyes grow colder and colder with each passing second and she forced herself to stay calm and not completely freak out. But this was all wrong anyway! He thought she was still a whole other woman than she really was! This couldn't be happening, she just had to stay calm. But still this wasn't supposed to happen like this! He wasn't supposed to ditch the old Elizabeth for the new Elizabeth! God why couldn't anything go right?

She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep a straight face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Turner, but I don't think it's going to work out between us," she said quietly.

"Darling, all I want is to know who you really are," he questioned, taking one hand and carcassing her cheek.

Elizabeth looked up and met his eyes once again, her chin waved and her eyes filled with tears.

"No," she whispered. "This is wrong."

She ducked under his arm with lightning speed and hurried back into the house. Damn that Will Turner! He always played with her emotions like that and she fell for it everytime. Suddenly, everything in her life was up in the air once again. She rushed right onto the dance floor and stood there around swaying couples like a lost misfit. She opened and closed her mouth several times before nodding to herself.

She was so intent on her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone sneaking up behind her and staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She didn't even hear him cough as he tried to get her attention and she didn't even see him snaking his way through the crowd to get to her. She was just so focused that anything else would blow everything out of proportion. What was this anyway? What was this standing around doing nothing? She was ashamed of herself. She was totally embarassed and started to leave when it happened. She felt it, the sudden tapping on her shoulder and then it was too late.

Elizabeth whipped her head around and her neck cracked from the quick movement. Wincing from the pain and rubbing her neck which had gotten worse in the past couple of seconds, she stared at the person who made her go through this pain.

"What do you want?" she snapped, not even bothering to see who it was.

She turned and frowned, this wasn't who she expected to see at all. She didn't even know this man! She pursed her lips together and raised her eyebrows at this man. Who was he? She turned from side to side, clearly looking for someone else. She didn't believe this - this - boy for an instant! Someone else was watching her and she was determined to find out who he was.

She gave the boy a curt nod and he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. Wincing, she realized how young this man was. He looked barely 18 and sure acted like it too. He seemed to enjoy her company much more than she did him, he almost looked starstruck. She closed her eyes and wondered how much lower she could get. Thank God for the masks was her only saving grace.

"I'm Kevin," he commented in her ear, looking honored to be in her company.

She smiled weakly and gave him a quick nod. She wasn't really paying attention to him at all, she didn't want to have anything to do with him at all. It was pretty awful having to dance with him, he wasn't her type at all. And yet what was her type? Did she even have one? Suddenly, she wasn't so sure anymore. She thought she loved Will and then he went out and betrayed her, but then again she loved him less and less over the years. And who was it because? Of Jack. Shaking her head, she looked around the room, still looking for that person who she knew eyes were burned into the back of her head. But to no avail, the person who was watching her earlier was obviously gone.

"Why are you here Kevin?" she commented, not really wanting to join this conversation.

"Because I'm a big fan of the Swanns," he said simply, staring into the space where her eyes should be.

"Oh," she whispered and continued to glare around the room.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted," he murmured softly.

The words took awhile to sink in before she realized what he was doing and what he said, "Huh? Oh, I'm fine thanks."

Pursing her lips together once again, she sighed. She didn't know what to do next and she was confused on this boy's feelings. Frowning, she almost wished to take off her mask to stir up some excitement and surprises. But she knew she couldn't, just because she already went this far... She would have dived more into her thoughts but an interruption caused some surprises for Elizabeth all on its own. A tapping on her shoulder changed the night and swung Elizabeth's mood.

"May I cut in lad?" the new stranger drawled, almost shoving Kevin aside in desparation to talk to Elizabeth.

She looked up, straight into this new man's eyes and she froze. She knew this man! She knew who it was, well not for real but she had seen him before at this specific party... It was - him. That strange man who was following her around early and she swore she saw him watching her outside during her fight with Will. Why was he here now? What did he want with her? Questions flooded her mind but she couldn't find the words to open her mouth and speak it to him. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about him made her freeze. Shaking her head, she forced herself to snap out of it and act like a normal civilized person. She stuck her nose in the air and pretended to be offended by his actions towards her.

"Oh dear God," she sniffed. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

The man smiled at her, "Yes but you failed to specify when or where."

Elizabeth froze once more and she paused with her mouth already open to retort a statement back at the annoying man. But his last phrase made her body grow numb as memories flooded her brain. She could only spit out one word, "Barbossa." What was it about this man that made her so tongue-tied?

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned.

The man snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer in one swift movement, obviously looking to dance with her. To Elizabeth's own surprise, her body didn't protest as much as her mind did. She daintly put her arms around his neck and they swayed from side to side while still talking.

"Nothing," she stammered, managing to get a few words out. "It's just..."

She trailed off, not quite sure if she wanted to tell this stranger everything. But he seemed so open and secretive that she wanted to, but was it the right choice? Her heart was saying yes but her brain was telling her otherwise. She didn't know what to do.

"It's okay," he murmured into her ear. "You can tell me."

"It's just someone I knew used to say that," she choked out.

"Who's to say I'm not that someone?" he teased, swinging her around to the other side of the dance floor.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, if he wanted to be cocky, then she'd put him straight, "He's dead."

As expected, the man froze in shock, "Oh, I'm sorry."

She laughed at his expression and started to realize that she was actually having a good time with this man. What had happened to her caring self? She didn't seem to care about anything while she was in this man's arms.

"Don't be," she said with a smile. "I'm glad he's dead, we weren't exactly the best of friends."

He smiled at her joking matter and added, "If I may, how many others are dead in your life?"

Elizabeth seemed to be shocked by this random question but shrugged it off, he was just trying to make conversation she told herself. He wasn't being nosy, just concerned. But why would a stranger be concerned for her? He didn't even know her! She took a deep breath and spilled everything.

"Just one other," she sighed. "But it feels like so many more have."

The man spun her around and she gasped, she felt so safe and yet there was a dangerous attitude about him. She was determined to figure out what it was too.

"Did you care about this one other?" he asked, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Very much so... I wish I could have told him how I really felt but he's gone, wishing won't bring him back."

The man held her straight so that they were looking into each other's eyes, "Ah my dearie, but we live in a strange world don't we?"

Elizabeth found this comment strange and all the accusations her mind was dreaming up came flooding back to her. She put on a cold tone and glared at him, "You know nothing about me."

He let go of her for a moment and held up his hands in surrender.

She rolled her eyes at his foolishness, "Why am I telling you all of this?"

"Because I can relate," he said quietly and took her waist once again.

"What?" she blurted out and then corrected herself in the English manner she was, "I mean excuse me?"

"I never got the chance to tell her how I really felt either," he whispered in a tone that Elizabeth had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"Is your someone dead too?" she blurted out again and then covered her mouth as she realized how harsh of a question that was.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if to tell her it was okay, "Well she might as well be."

She raised both eyebrows this time, who said that? "What does that mean?" she questioned.

"I don't like to talk about it."

Elizabeth smirked, she was starting to like this man more and more, "Touche."

But apparently her laughing manner wasn't rubbing off on him for he asked, "What?"

"Sticks and stones," she quoted, fighting back the tears springing to her eyes. "We're even now."

He laughed, not noticing how sullen she looked to be saying that, "That's an interesting phrase."

Successfully not crying to her stranger's face, she smiled, "I thought as much."

"Where did you hear it?" he asked her, trying to get back into the conversation mood.

"My friend," was all she said, hoping he'd drop it but to no such luck.

"And who would that be?"

"The one who died," she tried to keep it short and sweet.

"The one you don't care about or the one who you secretly love?"

Elizabeth gasped and took a step backwards away from him, "I do NOT secretly love him! But yes, he's the one."

The man smirked and pulled Elizabeth back towards him and swung her back onto the dance floor, after all they were actually getting along right now and he wasn't about to ruin it yet.

"Ah, but you said that you wish you could have told him how you really feel right?" he questioned.

She had no choice but to nod.

"So-" he started to add but she interrupted him, not wanting him to continue.

"Do you always do this?" she asked, forcing him backwards in their dance.

"Do what?" he smirked.

"Get into people's minds and screw them up," she snapped.

"Nah," he teased, knowing he would get her good. "Only you."

She hissed, "You're despictable!"

"Sticks and stones luv," he purred. "We're square."

She raised an eyebrow, instantly making the connection, "Putting your own variation on the original eh?"

"Ah my dearie," he said smoothly. "You know me too well Elizabeth."

Elizabeth instantly stopped dancing and froze in the man's arms. No no no, this couldn't be happening! Not here, not now! After all of that? Was it all just rubbish? Her heart pounded and her bosom rose and fell quickly.

"What did you just say?" she demanded, her eyes darting from side to side.

"I said you know me too well," he said quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice his mistake.

"No no no," she said, pulling away from him. "You called me Elizabeth."

The man poundered for a moment and then sighed in defeat, she had obviously won, "Yes I did."

Elizabeth looked around the room, grabbed the man's arms and dragged him into the next room which was thankfully empty. It happened to be the foyer where people were supposed to enter and leave but there was no one in sight so she considered it a safe place to talk.

"How long have you known?" she hissed, her tone growing colder by the minute.

The man looked away and couldn't meet her eyes.

"Listen to me!" her voice cracked as she was fighting back tears once again, it seemed that's all she did lately. "How long have you known who I really was? Did you know the whole time?"

The man, still not looking at anything but the ground, nodded once, but for Elizabeth it seemed like a death sentence.

"How could you?" she cried. "I told you everything, thinking you wouldn't care, you wouldn't even know who I was talking about. But you knew who I was for the entire time, you only talked to me because you hoped that the governor's daughter would become your friend and boost your popularity."

"No Elizabeth-" he tried to explain but she wouldn't hear it.

"Don't interrupt me!" she exclaimed. "I trusted you, thinking you were the only one left who didn't give a damn about my life but it turns out I was wrong. You're just like everybody else."

And with that statement, she turned and ran out the front door. Tears running down her face, she didn't even care if he was still following her. She didn't care anymore, leave it to her to finally trust someone and then he betrayed her. As she neared her solitary cottage, she flung open the door and collasped onto her bed. She knew her makeup was probably ruined and the shoes were too from running through the grass like someone with a knife was after her. She didn't even bother changing out of her dress, after all no one saw her come here right? No one knew where she was. And if they did, why would they bother her? She didn't care anymore. She simply just couldn't bear to lift her head. Sobbing, she cried herself to sleep.

But maybe if she knew the events of the night to come, Elizabeth might have done something a little bit extra to prepare herself for the dangers lurking ahead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _Love it? Hate it? Either way, please let me know in a review! Just simply click the button below this that says "Review" simple enough right? Even you annoymous readers can review too! Let me know whatever you think! **


	6. Frenzy

**_Author's__Note:_Hey everyone, sorry for the extreme delay! I have a valid reason and here goes (even though I know you don't want to read this, but I'm telling you anyway because you NEED to hear this): My cousin (who happens to be one of my best friends and soooo pretty) got in a car accident with my dad. They were driving down a road when suddenly geese flew in front of them and my dad swerved off the road to avoid hitting them. He flew over the curb and landed softly in the surrounding grass, but somehow and someway my cousin hit her head with her phone in her hand and now cannot see. Her dad flew here from Orange County to see her in the hospital and decided to blame the entire thing on my dad. Awesome right? Yeah, it gets worse. The doctors say she may never regain her sight and it's pretty awful and heart-breaking for me. I mean we can never do so many things ever again because of this… I just don't know what to do… But all in all, I'm here aren't I? Somehow, I managed to drag myself over. **

**So y'all missed my birthday! It was November 30 and my wonderful beta Vanya wrote me an amazing Sparrabeth fanfiction. I hope she posted it on here, it's pretty awesome! It inspired me so much to come back… I missed all of you! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews as well, here's to you!**

_angstar54:_**Glad****to****see****you****back****reading****and****reviewing!****Thanks****for****catching****up!****:)****I****loved****your****review****so****much,****it****made****me****laugh.****You'll****have****to****keep****reading****to****see****what****happens****to****Will,****but****here's****a****tidbit:****I'm****keeping****to****the****movies.****That****was****a****major****spoiler.****So****Will****won't****get****shot****or****fall****in****love****with****anyone****else****quite****yet****;)****But****after****AWE,****anything****can****happen****lol.****You'll****have****to****keep****reading****and****see!****And****thank****you****for****the****words****of****encouragement,****that****mystery****man****always****keeps****you****guessing!**

_Jackabeth__Fanatic:_**Thank****you****for****the****review!****I'm****glad****you****also****enjoyed****my****other****POTC****works,****I'm****obsessed.****Hey****what****are****you****gonna****do?*****shrugs****innocently***

_Blooper__Lover:_**Oh****so****you****have****an****idea****now****do****you?****Well****let****me****know****if****you****guessed****right!****The****identity****shall****be****revealed****in****time****… ****Haha****that's****code****word****for****I****don't****know****what****chappie****yet****lol****… ****But****keep****on****reading****and****you****shall****see!**

_Aranelle__Caladwen:_**My****little****sister,****well****close****enough,****I****think****of****you****as****one****at****any****rate.****Anyhoooo,****you****think****it's****Jack?****Well****Jack****is****dead****isn't****he?*****winks*****Spoiler:****read****this****chappie!****The****identity****won't****be****revealed****but****something****else****will!**

_Izzy:_**ISTHAMUS!****My****amazing****friend!****So****good****to****see****you****after****all****of****this****pestering!****:)****How's****it****been?****Glad****to****know****that****you've****enjoyed****it,****somewhat****at****any****rate****lol.****I'm****glad****I'm****changing****your****mind****about****Willabeth,****in****my****opinion****thumbs****down!****;)**

_():_**OMG****it's****the****mystery****man!****Lol****just****kidding****but****you're****really****being****secretive****aren't****you?****Haha,****but****thank****you****for****the****review!****I'm****glad****you****love****it!**

_younggandhunggova:_**Hello!****Glad****to****see****you!****Thank****you****for****your****wonderful****review!****I'm****glad****you****enjoyed****this****chappie****so****much!****It****made****me****smile****to****see****both****of****your****reviews****;)****You****also****think****it's****Jack?****You****should****start****a****club****with****Aranelle****haha****just****kidding.****But****you'll****have****to****keep****reading****and****see!****I****know,****I****know,****I'm****horrible****;)**

_younggandhunggova2:_**Hi****again****hahaaa!****XD****Thank****you****for****both****reviews!****I'm****glad****you****think****I****got****Jack's****accent****right!****I'm****surprised,****you're****the****third****person****to****say****that****between****all****of****my****stories****:0****I****was****trying****my****best****but****I****wasn't****sure.****You****restored****my****confidence****again****yayyyy!**

**Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews (I got 9 on this chappie woooooooo!)! Please keep it up, I love hearing from you! It really makes me write faster, seriously it does! :) Me promises! After this chappie is up, my Fangirl one will be next! Love you all!**

**Zenna ;D**

**Chapter 6: Frenzy**

Darkness overcame Elizabeth as she slipped into the abyss of what was known as sleep. Tear-stains were still showing on her pale face and her mascara had almost washed completely off. Her pillow was wet from her eyes crying with wetness and her blanket was pulled up to her face. Her dress was crinkled and ruffled as her breaths came slower and slower when she was finally lost in a dream state. However, the outside world didn't fade away… She dreamt of normal things, she dreamt of average days and nights, she was completely and totally in a oblivious world of her own. But it wasn't enough for the governor's daughter, she wanted a perfect life. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, but she knew it would have to do. She just wished for a few changes that she knew weren't going to happen. Even as her body slept on and on, her mind never stopped working. It was already thinking of the next events to come, or that she hoped to come… Little did she know how wrong she would be, the events to come would be more difficult and confusing than she ever would have dreamed.

_"Every rose has its thorns…" _

_That was all the warning Elizabeth got. She bolted awake in her bed and looked around. This wasn't her makeshift cottage that she had spent the last two weeks in. This was her normal room in her mansion, but how had she gotten here? Last she knew she was at this very same mansion dancing and talking and - oh. Suddenly she remembered, she remembered how awful she was feeling certainly. She remembered how she cried herself to sleep because that stupid mystery man ruined her freaking evening. Damn. It always came down to people screwing things up for her. She frowned and looked around herself. She had to go back to the situation at hand, why was she here? _

_Then it hit her. Of course, this was a dream. She slapped herself on the forehead, she was so stupid. But why was someone sending her this dream? Or was it a memory? The door to her room flung open and she scrambled to her feet, attempting to hide from whoever was trying to get in. She watched as blonde hair emerged from outside the room and entered softly. Elizabeth gasped and backed up, collapsing again back against the bed. The person she was looking at was… herself! This was definitely a memory… But from when? She watched as her younger self approached the dresser and pulled out a necklace and slowly put it on herself. The older Elizabeth was calculating in her head when this event happened in time but she was drawing a blank. She was so focused on thinking about the past that she didn't realize that her younger self was walking right towards her. She tried to hide but the younger Elizabeth just plain walked through her. The present-day Elizabeth, the older one, frowned and tried to make sense of the entire thing. She watched as her younger self swiftly made the bed and proceeded to sing quietly to herself._

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," she sang, fingering the necklace she was now wearing around her delicate neck. "We pillage, plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage, and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."_

_The younger Elizabeth moved over to the window where she stared out of the window, evidently dreaming of another life away from here and continued to hum her tune, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up me 'earties yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even highjack, drink up me 'earties, yo ho."_

_But she wasn't done yet, she sighed and looked over her shoulder around the room. She shook her head, not wanting to be here, stuck in the mansion like a prisoner with privileges. Still, she couldn't help thinking that anywhere would be better than here. She frowned; even a pirate's life would be for her. She could just imagine sailing away in the arms of William Turner who decided to follow a pirate's life after her and make friends with the captain of a ship. Little did she know how wrong and how right she could be._

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char and in flame and ignite, drink up me 'earties, yo ho," she continued, whispering under her breath. "We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves, drink up me 'earties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties, yo ho."_

_She was almost done with her song for she moved over to the wooden door leading away from her room and placed her hand on it certainly but reluctantly. She knew what was waiting for her, but still she couldn't grasp it. She couldn't believe it. _

_"We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, drink up me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," she finished, opening the door on the last note and storming out._

_The older Elizabeth stood watching her younger, more fascinated than ever before. Her innocence shone so much and now that she was older, she appreciated it more and more every day. Before those incidental events that changed her life forever, she was just a normal rich girl with a high powered father. Average life… But now? She didn't miss it at all, she missed her innocence. She wished her feelings were the same as back then, life would be so much calmer if Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't so handsome and sexy. But he was, and he made her life so much more interesting. In one way, she wouldn't change a thing but still -_

_By some invisible force, the older Elizabeth was pulled out the door and down the stairs, following her younger self into the foyer. She didn't walk on her own accord, just numbly tracking the younger Elizabeth Swann around the house. She didn't recall this memory at all and she was disturbed by what she might realize. Someone was going to reveal something to both Elizabeths and yet only the older one would get it. It would give her a clue to the future, to something in her present life._

_"Father?" Elizabeth heard her younger self speak for the first time and she grabbed her throat self-consciously. Did she really sound like that?_

_Both Elizabeths rounded the corner to find Governor Swann sitting calmly at the kitchen table with none other than William Turner. Suddenly, the older Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and stared at the scene about to unfold. She remembered this memory. It happened when she was about 16 and still in school. She gasped, realizing what was going to happen next. She grabbed the wall for support and breathed heavily, she had no choice. _

_"Will!" the younger Elizabeth cried, running up to him. He responded likewise, hopping to his feet and engulfing the young girl in a hug with her father watching disapprovingly._

_"I was just thinking about the day we met," she commented. "About those pirates!"_

_Her eyes gleamed as she spoke to the blacksmith in training and her father rolled his eyes._

_"Elizabeth Swann!" he said exasperated. "How many times must I tell you to stop thinking about those pirates in that way? You're too much of a dreamer as much as I love you."_

_The younger Elizabeth ignored her father's comments and focused in on her friend in Will, "Someday I was thinking that we could get married and sail away on a pirate ship. Maybe if you don't want to get married, I can marry a pirate captain!" She stared off in the distance wistfully, she loved to daydream and she knew her father hated it so, that's why she did it._

_"Elizabeth Swann!" Governor Swann stepped up from the table and approached the two friends. "I must put a stop to this! Ever since Mister Gibbs and Captain Norrington started those stories -"_

_"No Father," Elizabeth protested. "I've been reading about them since before Mother died! I'm fascinated by all of this!"_

_"Exactly why it all worries me," mumbled her father, wringing his hands together in obvious worriment. _

_"If I may," put in Will, stepping between the Swann family in hopeful stopping of the argument. "Governor Swann, Miss Swann, I promise to keep Miss Swann away from pirates and her curiosity." _

_Elizabeth looked outright appalled by this statement and stomped her foot on the ground in frustration, how could he have done this to her? He knew how she felt about pirates, she was so happy with them and her father wanted to take it away from her! And now Will too? This was too much for her to handle! She almost screamed in frustration! But Will seemed to understand her pain, for he gave her a sympathetic glance and grabbed her hand to calm her down. She almost pulled away from him to make a point but he only grabbed her harder. She squealed and caused both men to look at her weirdly. She tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. It didn't quite work out._

_"Good good," her father commented and straightened his wig. He left the room and Will smirked at the younger Elizabeth as if to say I told you so. _

_"What happened?" Elizabeth questioned and the older Elizabeth watching closed her eyes, this was the worst part._

_"I lied," Will stated, still smirking._

_"You what?" she spluttered, her eyes growing wide._

_"I lied," repeated Will, more slowly this time. "I told him that I'd keep you away from pirates so he'd keep me in your family."_

_The younger Elizabeth broke out into a wide grin, "You scurvy dog!"_

_Will raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Scurvy dog?"_

_She shrugged, simply replying, "It's a pirate slang, I had to use it. It means that you're such a flirt, sneak and amazing all at the same time."_

_The younger Will blushed and the older Elizabeth rolled her eyes once again, not wanting to see anymore. She attempted to walk into the other room where she knew she could be away from the stares and blushes of a young couple obviously in love. But something stopped her… She didn't know what but all she knew was that she had to stay because something was going to happen that would affect her present life, away from this dream._

_Will smirked at the younger Elizabeth and opened his mouth to reply, recovering from the awkward moment where he blushed at the young girl's obvious flirtation. But the younger Elizabeth cut him off, not aware that he wanted to speak to her alone._

_"Will," she began tensely. "I feel like there's so much more to us but I'm in love with a pirate."_

_The older Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and cocked an eyebrow. What? She didn't remember this part of the memory at all. Mist swirled around her feet and the scene changed. She was transported suddenly to the future. She was staring at an older Will and an older version of herself. She gasped as the now older Elizabeth repeated herself._

_"Will," the older woman spoke to the man opposite her. "I feel like there's so much more to us but I'm in love with a pirate."_

_"Excuse me?" came his response and the present day Elizabeth got a better look at him as he shifted._

_The older Will had gray tints to his shortened hair and was sprouting a beard, no matter how many times he tried to shave it off. His clothes were ragged and pirate-looking and the present day Elizabeth frowned. Will despised pirates and anything to do with them, why was he dressed to one? Then she looked down at his feet and saw that he was standing in a river while the older Elizabeth was clearly on land. Her forehead wrinkled and crinkled once again, what in the name of Bootstrap Bill was going on? She shrugged off the feeling and continued to stare at the couple._

_The older Elizabeth pushed her still blonde locks away from her face, they were shorter than the present day Elizabeth's but her eyes were still the same. She too was dressed like a pirate and was gesturing around herself like she wanted him to see something. _

_"Elizabeth," he tensed up, waiting for her explanation. "It's Jack isn't it?"_

_"Jack what?" she responded quickly, not even listening to what he was saying for afraid of the right answer. All she was planning on doing was deny, deny, and do more denying._

_"You're in love with Jack aren't you?"_

_She took a deep breath and nodded once, tears streaming down her face. She hated having to break his heart but she already put it off for about 25 years, it was finally time. She glanced over her shoulder where a crowd was watching them talk solemnly. The present day younger Elizabeth was confused. This couldn't be her future because she saw… yes she was definitely hallucinating, because standing there before her very eyes was an older looking Captain Jack Sparrow. The older Elizabeth finally looked Will in the eyes, attempting to control her tears. It wasn't working. _

_"I'll always love you no matter what Elizabeth but I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you even if you did," he mumbled, this made her cry even more, this wasn't what she wanted to hear right now._

_She merely grabbed him into a hug and cried on his shoulder, what was strange however was that instead of pulling Will out of the river, Elizabeth stepped into it. The present day Elizabeth was still confused but she didn't say a word as she continued to watch the scene. She was too star struck and appalled to say anything, not that it would have made a difference anyway. No one would have noticed her freaking out… She was utterly alone and invisible. It was a god damn awful feeling and she hated it, but what could she do? She was damned to watch this dream until she was awoken, but who knew when that would be? She shook her head from side to side and didn't want to watch anymore; however, if she waited, she would see something worth waiting for._

_As the older Elizabeth pulled away from Will, she turned around to see the older Captain Jack Sparrow and a few other people approaching them quickly. Jack was in the lead, barely paying attention to the people behind him. He raised an eyebrow at the couple and both Elizabeths smiled at him. He only paid attention the one however that he could see. _

_"Jack," Will said stiffly. "I expect you to take care of her."_

_Jack nodded once as if he understood, "Always have, always will."_

_"You'll always be a pirate."_

_"Ye'll always be a eunich."_

_"I don't entirely trust you."_

_"Same goes to ye."_

_Will and Jack stared at each other for a moment longer before they broke eye contact. Will extended his hand to the pirate and Jack promptly shook it; Elizabeth smiled and turned her head as another hand was placed delicately on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a young man with a questioning look on his face._

_"Jack," she said to the man as if she knew him._

_The younger, present day Elizabeth was confused. Who was this man? She had never seen him before and yet her older self called him Jack almost as if they had a relationship of some sort._

_"As much as I wish you would have told us a while ago, I'm glad you finally told Will the truth," the man supposedly called Jack replied._

_"Me too," she whispered back. "I've always loved you and Hawk, you know that."_

_The younger Elizabeth's heart started pounding. What the hell? What was going on? Who were these people and why was her supposedly older self saying that she loved them? _

_More people started approaching Elizabeth, Captain Jack Sparrow, Will and this other man called Jack as well. Jack and Will broke apart from their conversation to pay attention to their surroundings._

_"So I suppose these are your children then, captain," Will said to Jack Sparrow._

_The older Elizabeth nodded at the same time as the pirate. _

_"Jack, no matter what, I've always thought of you as my son," Will said to the man called Jack. "And where's Hawk?"_

_A man with scraggly hair and a fairly large hat approached Will from the back of the crowd. He looked like a younger Hector Barbossa, the younger Elizabeth was thinking shuddering._

_"Righ' 'ere like me should be eh?" the man named Hawk slurred with an obvious Caribbean accent._

_"Both of you should know that , at least to me, you were always my sons," Will repeated himself._

_The present day Elizabeth gasped and stepped backwards as the realization hit her. These strange men named Jack and Hawk were… her sons! And they were Captain Jack Sparrow's as well! She clutched her heart and she forced herself to calm down. This couldn't be the future, Jack Sparrow was dead and he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. She took a couple of deep breaths and forced herself to relax and watch the rest of the dream. She was getting confused and hoped it would all make sense soon._

_"I shoulda told ye meself," sneered Hawk, spitting in Jack Sparrow's face. "Will was more of a fatha than ye will eva be."_

_Both Elizabeths gasped and so did half of the surrounding people watching the whole event unfold. Will opened his mouth to protest but the older Elizabeth beat him to it._

_"Hawk!" she cried despairingly. "If you should be mad at anyone, it should be me. I'm the one who kept the secret from you. Don't do this, I don't care what kind of pirate you turned out to be, but you're still my son. Don't forget that… ever…"_

_"Don' make tis into someting tis not," he added quickly. "Crew, wer leavin'."_

_Captain Jack Sparrow pulled the older Elizabeth closer into his chest to comfort her but she pushed him away. He looked surprised that she would do such a thing but he didn't say anything. He merely sighed and calmly wiped the spit off of his face. He didn't seem upset, not at all. Half of the people watching turned and followed Hawk off into the distance. The last man to leave had long black hair and sneered at the remaining people once more before following Hawk away from the place._

_There was dead silence for a while until a younger girl, looking about Jack and Hawk's age, approached them, flinging her long blond hair over her shoulder. She looked way too prim and proper to be a pirate but she didn't look too dainty either. She looked like - the younger Elizabeth gasped, realizing who exactly this new girl looked like. She looked exactly like Elizabeth on her first pirate adventure. She watched enthralled with the newcomer and paid closer attention, was this another one of her own kids? Who was this?_

_"Sapphire!" Jack, Elizabeth's son, called out to the young girl. _

_Sapphire wiped her dirty hands on her dress, not even caring what she looked like anymore. She seemed to fit in with all of these pirates and looked as if she belonged and always had. She smiled at the sight of Jack and skipped up to him. But soon her smile lost her fade as she realized the news she had to break to him. _

_The present day Elizabeth grinned at the sight of her son who looked as if he had an admirer, secret or not it was cute. But this wasn't real, she reminded herself, and it wouldn't be. But if it was…. She trailed off as the events kept unfolding._

_"Captain Jack?" she questioned, walking up to the procession of people._

_Both Jack (Elizabeth's son) and Captain Jack Sparrow looked up at the girl named Sapphire and then at each other. They started to laugh and everyone else did too, even the present day Elizabeth. _

_"What?" they both asked together and they started to crack up again._

_"We have got to stop doing that," Jack laughed at the older captain's face._

_Jack Sparrow nodded, still grinning, "How 'bout we all just assume they're talkin' 'bout me savvy?"_

_Both Elizabeths rolled their eyes and waited for the young blond girl to continue. Sapphire stopped laughing instantly and turned to the younger Jack._

_"Sorry Captain Jack Sparrow," she commented to Elizabeth's lover. "But this one isn't for you."_

_"Well my dearie," he slurred right back at her. "Tha's a surprise eh?"_

_She cracked a smile and then turned back to her own crush, "Tiana's still missing."_

_Jack's face fell, "Damn, I'd hoped that she'd return by now. Where did she go?"_

_Sapphire bit her lip, "I'm afraid of what she's capable of. Her parents are strong fighters and they've taught her everything. What if-"_

_The present day Elizabeth noticed Captain Jack Sparrow becoming a bit uncomfortable with this topic and she was shocked. She didn't think that anything would phase Jack! But who was this girl? Tiana was her name? She kept on watching, hoping her questions would be answered. But she at least knew one thing for certain, she thought laughing, she wasn't this chick's mother. Elizabeth was never that strong of a fighter! Little did she know just how wrong she would be..._

_"I'm sorry Jack," Sapphire addressed both Jacks this time, which made Elizabeth even more confused. "I know how much you both cared for her."_

_"We'll find her," reassured the older Elizabeth but Captain Jack Sparrow shook his head._

_"I don' think so darlin'," he put in. "Tha' girl's got a mind of her own, her mother's I'm afraid…" He trailed off, knowing how touchy the older Elizabeth was on that subject._

_The younger Elizabeth frowned, now she wanted to know more about this fantasy dream. _

_The older Elizabeth stiffened in Jack's arms and turned around to face Will, "Can you find her for us? I know you control the seas and I fear that's where she might be."_

_Will nodded once and headed towards the ocean, his feet still trailing in the river. Both Elizabeths watched him go but the present day Elizabeth noticed that Jack Sparrow had his head turned the other way. He hated asking for help, but he needed it. _

_"I promise you," commented the older Elizabeth. "We'll find her, what she'll be like is another story."_

_"I know," mumbled Jack Sparrow. "But I'm just worried fer her."_

_"I know you are," she added, but then trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "But I don't think she wants your help."_

_The younger, present day Elizabeth didn't want to hear anymore. She was getting way too confused and besides, this dream would never come true. Jack was dead after all, wasn't he? She sighed and started to walk away from her so-called future. She turned around and looked for a way out of this dream. But there didn't seem to be a way out. She wandered into the nearby forest and saw a pair of eyes gleaming in the distance… watching her… But no one could see her? Could they? Would they? She frowned and stalked towards the pair of eyes. A black-haired young girl, seeming to be about the same age as Sapphire, belonged to the eyes and emerged from behind a tree._

_"Hello Elizabeth," she said, cocking an eyebrow. "How's dear old Jackie?"_

_The present day Elizabeth looked from side to side because this new girl COULDN'T have been talking to her, she wasn't real in this point of time… Right? _

_"Are you talking to me?" she asked._

_The new girl rolled her eyes, "Of course bitch, who else?"_

_"But-but-"_

_"Stop your stammering, you may think you're so prim and proper and fancy just because you were once the governor's daughter turned pirate and think you can just swoop in and steal Jackie's heart. But let me tell you, you're wrong. You'll never be my mother and you're just a little bitch."_

_"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about, don't even give me that."_

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"Just remember this talk we've had and we'll see each other in the future, don't forget."_

_Elizabeth blinked once and the mysterious black-haired woman was gone. She blinked again -_

And she awoke in her own bedroom, no more younger or older versions of herself, no more dreaming, but with that, also came no more Jack. She blinked back tears once more and sat up. The dreams were so vivid and real that she felt like she was still in one. Elizabeth pinched herself and she yelped, it hurt. That made it even more realizing that she was now officially awake no matter what hapened. She blinked a few more times to adjust her eyes to the light and yawned. It was still pitch black out and her dress was still matted and wrinkled.

A creak sounded from the far side of the room and she jumped. Was someone there? She already knew that. Another creak came again and she blinked once more, rubbing her hands over her eyes. A pair of eyes gleamed from the darkness of the other room and she instantly thought back to the dream with the dark-haired girl. Who was she anyway? And why did her mind show her the so-called future with her two kids and that Sapphire girl? And Will? And Captain Jack Sparrow, even though he was dead… Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she wished them away with a flick of her hair. She didn't want to think about that right now, she had bigger problems. Someone was in her cottage and probably wanted to harm her.

Elizabeth thought where the nearest and best weapon was located and her mind went blank in a state of panic. She couldn't remember if the dagger was stored in her boot or if her pistol was under the bed… Her breaths came in quick gasps and she clutched the sheets, desperate for something. But she wasn't planning on dying without a fight so she slowly stood up, out of bed, and reached out for her side table. She barely reached it when a silver light sparkled in the same direction as the gleaming eyes. She blinked again for like the millionth time and placed her hand on the small wooden table. She ran her hand over the table and felt nothing.

Bugger.

Of course that would happen. Of course that would be just her luck. Of course that would be just perfect for her case scenario. She rolled her eyes and stared in the direction of the sparkles and gleams; she really wanted to know who was there but at the same time she was afraid. She clambered to her feet and cocked her head to one side.

"Hello?" Elizabeth called into the blackness. "Is anyone there?"

Of course she knew someone was there, but she was hoping that her mind was just playing tricks on her. She heard a quick intake of a ragged breath as the intruder heard her voice and she swore in her head. She needed a vacation and look what happened! She's going to be murdered! She panicked even more at that lovely thought and shuffled her feet around herself in place.

Blinking even more because her eyes hurt from the darkness and the straining to see, she tried to focus in on one spot in the blackened room but it didn't quite work out in her favor. As her eyes started to adjust to the gloom and doom, she started to make out the features of the person in the room with her. It was - it was someone she recognized. Someone with a familiar face, a familiar smile, and a familiar husky voice. Elizabeth clapped a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, praying that this was all just a bad dream.

"M'dear," the man slurred, "Shutting ye eyes won't make the dream go away, savvy?"

Elizabeth took a step backwards and landed squarely on a polished wooden table. This couldn't be happening! She tried to convince herself that it was all just a mistake, but no matter how many times she tried, every time she opened her eyes, Captain Jack Sparrow was still standing there in front of her.

**A/N: Haha, cliffie! It's been awhile since I wrote one of those! :) This was probs one of my favorite chappies to write for reasons that y'all don't know about yet… Yeah I know I'm confusing, sorries! But remember the future scene for books to come in this series! Hint hint…. **

**Love the chappie? Hate it? Let me know what you think in a review! ;D I love them and I seriously write faster when I'm inspired by them, honestly and truly! I swear to you… Anyone (even you anonymous people) can review and I want all of you to! Thank you for all of your support! :D**


	7. Discombobulate

_**Author's Note: **_**Oh dear God, please don't hate me! I know it's been over a month but I've been obsessive over my Sherlock Holmes story and this one was next in my rotation and I kept putting it off because I didn't know what to write next… So I don't know… I was under pressure and I panicked. Oh well, whatcha gonna do? Please don't hate me! I love you all and want you all to stay and read forever! XD Did I mention I'm really hyper right now? That's a first right? **

**Anyway, in my absolute sorrow for you guys, I've made a little something for y'all! I wanted to make it up to you so in addition to starting this chappie, I made you avid Sparrabeth readers out there something extra special! Oh what is it? You'll have to wait and see! I know I'm evil right? But I'm working on it now and I'll post it whenever it's ready… It's gonna be fabu though! XD I'll keep you updated!**

**Just an FYI: About a couple of paragraphs in the chapter, I randomly switched POVs without knowing. So beware! It starts out with Lizzie dear and then switches to our favorite pirate and back to the fair lady again. Bear with me! XP**

**Hey, if anyone can guess where the title of this chapter came from, COOKIES TO YOU! Aranelle, Vanya, TheSockThatNeverStaysOrange, and A Pirate By Any Other Name would know ;D Hint hint… For sure…**

**To my wonderful reviewers who never seem to cease to amaze me:**

_**Takeiteasycharlie: **_**Thank you for your concerns about my cousin! Tuesday was her first day back at school in like two months and she did really well! I'm so proud for her! Thank you for your thoughts and prayers… Anyway, I loved reading your review! Sorry for the belated update, I hope you forgive me XP But I promise this one will be good too!**

_**Vanya Caladwen: **_**Yay, you finally review something! XP Ironic isn't it? Like the one thing you reviewed you hate? Lol Sparrabeth forever! Sorry for the epic spoilers 24/7 but you gotta deal with me one way or another. Although this series is the only one I've told you about haha… ANYHOO! Thanks a million! XD**

_**Izzy: **_**It'll all make sense in the future, I promise! :) Hey, random subject change, but I couldn't get a hold of you earlier via text. Our moms are going out to lunch sometime soon, we should too! I haven't seen you in forever! Maybe after next week, it's midterms for me… I don't know what your schedule looks like. ANYWAY! Thanks for the review, you're amazing!**

_**Jackabeth Fanatic: **_**Glad your predictions were a reality lol XD I'm so happy for you!**

_**Aranelle Caladwen: **_**Thanks girlie like for everything! I know I can always count on you! You're awesome and amazing and like seriously my little sister, not even joking. I don't know what I'd do without you or your sister. I LOVE YOU BOTH SO FREAKING MUCH! Anyhoooooooo… Yes Jackie is back (finally) and ready to rock n' roll. Keep on reading!**

_**A Pirate By Any Other Name: **_**Oh my God, did I tell you recently how awesome you are lately? Let's see if I can respond to all six of your reviews in one little thing. My guess? NOT! Lol here goes… Yes, your prediction may or may not be right about Jackie, keep on reading to find out of course. Governor Swann isn't as innocent as everyone thinks all right ;) Yeah that was a little OOC Gibbs but he was starving and broke and drunk and you know what pirates do when they're drunk right? *shivers* The third chappie was mainly a filler to introduce a few more characters and set the scene for the next two chapters. I didn't really enjoy writing it as much either but thanks for the tips. Elizabeth's mom took care of the cottage before she died and that's why there was so much stuff stocked in the tiny hut. But I figured that stuff but I didn't know what else to write XD Yes, Elizabeth is slowly going insane, poor girl! She does need to slap herself across the face… Will is certainly infuriating throughout the fourth and fifth chapters… Quite annoying actually. Thanks for the tips once again. Yes, the mystery men are my pride and joy! Honestly, I enjoy keeping you all in suspense XD You're awesome! Yeah, what the hell is a good statement for those dreams as a matter of fact. It was intense and I couldn't stop typing until it was finished. The first dream in the last chappie was a flashback obviously and then it morphed into some futuristic unrealistic dream… Or is it? DUN DUN DUN! Keep that scene in mind for future books in this series to come… The raven-haired girl is a complicated mess. She won't appear for awhile, maybe a few more dreams, but keep your eye out for her! And no, it's not the same one from my Sherlock story lol. OBSESSIVE RIGHT? Yes, best line ever! XD Anyway, that was really long and I'mma gonna go now but thank you a million times over and over again!**

**Keep on reading and reviewing! Mwah!  
>~Zenna :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Rude Awakening<strong>

**Chapter 7: Discombobulate**

_It wasn't the darkest of nights nor was it the lightest. It wasn't the quietest of nights nor was it the noisiest. It wasn't the calmest of nights nor was it the stormiest. But none of this seemed to matter to one person inside who was staring at the man whom she had thought was dead. For under Elizabeth Swann's eyes, Captain Jack Sparrow was standing directly in front of her._

"Hello Lizzie darling," were the first words out of his mouth before Captain Jack Sparrow was slapped across the face, the cheek to be exact.

"How dare you?" Elizabeth shrieked. "How dare you show your face here after all you put us through?" She had stopped herself at the last moment; she had almost said "me."

Jack held up his hands in obvious surrender and bowed to the fair lady, who was obviously upset.

"'M terribly sorry darling but it had to be done," came his ill-planned response, causing Elizabeth to raise her right hand again as if to slap him once more.

He side-stepped her moves and moved closer to the governor's daughter. He brushed his hand across hers and she flinched, not used to this close contact yet. She had been away for almost a month now after all with no one else around… She shook her head and rubbed her eyes vigorously. This simply could not be true! She closed her eyes, not wanting to see him anymore. She wanted to wake up quickly and less painful than the last one, she wanted this nightmare to be over as swiftly as possible. But still when she opened her eyes again, Captain Jack Sparrow was still there in front of her.

"Why won't I wake up this time?" she cursed under her breath and pinched herself harder this time. It still hurt like hell.

"Lizzie-" Jack started to say with a confused expression on his face but the young lady cut him off once again.

"Don't speak Jack!" she hissed, shutting her eyes tight. "I'll fall for your words and believe what you say!"

"And why is that such a bad thing?" was his immediate response.

"Because-because-" she began, fumbling for the right words. "Oh Jack, I don't want this to be another dream that I have yet to awaken from."

"So ye've been dreamin' 'bout me have ye?" the pirated chuckled, running his hands through his own hair swiftly.

Elizabeth sighed and dared to look him in the eyes. She couldn't believe a word he said! She had already believed way too many times that dreams were a reality too much. But now, she was outsmarting her conscience. She knew better now, or so she thought. His eyes were still the deep pools of brown that she so loved and remembered and she stifled a sob. How she wanted this to be true! God that's all she wanted! She didn't care about her normal rich life anymore with Will and her father and Norrington. If she could stay here in her broken misery and grief for the rest of her life, she would in a heartbeat… If it meant she could live in this cottage and see Jack every night in her dreams, she would take it. But sadly, she knew and convinced herself that all dreams must eventually come to an end and she would wake up the next morning with tears streaking down her face and her heart even more shattered than before.

"Lizzie, are ye alright?" questioned Jack, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She flung open her eyes with a tremendous amount of effort and glared at the handsome pirate who had stolen her heart, "Don't call me that."

"I'm afraid I can' do that," he smiled back at her, glad to know that at least in some part of her insides, no matter how deep it lay, was still her usual self.

"And just why not Captain?" Elizabeth hissed, clucking her tongue.

"Yer just Lizzie!" Jack threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, not knowing what else to say. "An' ye can't change that!"

She placed her delicate hands on her hips and sighed. This was going to be harder than she expected, she couldn't get him to crack no matter what she said.

"Jack," she pleaded. "Just tell me something."

"What?"

"Anything," she added, her tone growing more serious by an instant. "Tell me something that will convince me that I'm not dreaming."

Jack pondered for a moment, watching her eyes grow teary and distant. For an instant, he paused and imagined what the young lady standing in front of him must be going through right now. He bit his lip and for the first time in a while, he actually felt guilty. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck while thinking. Elizabeth had wandered to the window and glanced out of it into the darkness beyond it. He stared at the back of her golden blond locks and closed his kohl-lined eyes for a second before flinging them back open.

"I supposedly died on the Black Pearl when yer Navy Guards attempted to blow up my ship," Jack commented. "Yer father was told that I was dead an' he told ye and dearest William together in the kitchen of yer house. By the way, where is that old boy? William? Here boy!"

He whistled like he was calling a dog and searched around the room quickly while still explaining to Elizabeth why she wasn't in a dream, he could recall everything if she wanted him to. Anything to change her mind. She spun around, her mouth dangling open, ready to spit out a retort, but he continued quickly before she could say anything.

"Scratch that, don't answer that, I don't want to know," he babbled on, giving her his famous lopsided grin. "So after that, ye tore out of the house like Barbossa's ghost was after ye and ran down to the piers. Ye sobbed for a while behind a barrel crate, while swearing at me, and then Gibbs, that fine ol' chap, found ye. He had ye convinced that I was dead as well, but ye see he didn't want to lie to ye. I thought it was fer the best, havin' ye think I was dead, I figured ye would be safe from harm."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open once more in shock and anger but Jack swiftly carried on.

"An' o'course Gibbs couldn't lie to ye, now before ye try to interrupt me again, think 'bout it," he smirked. "Did Gibbs eva say flat-out tha' I was dead?"

There was finally silence from Elizabeth's end and she sighed in defeat.

"Didn't think so darling," Jack swept on, not even stopping to breathe. "An' then after that little episode, ye ran into the love of yer life William who ye actually pushed away fer some reason unknown. So then ye found this cottage, made yerself a disguise and set out to do some last minute shoppin'. An' that's when ye found out 'bout this masquerade ball from yer father at some ironic point. Then ye went to go find a dress, ended up gettin' one fer free, how did ye manage tha' darling? Not the point, I know, but still…"

He trailed off for a moment, pausing and thinking and staring at Elizabeth's dumbfounded expression written on her face.

"Once at the ball, ye met many men but there were two tha' seemed to annoy ye, one was none other than William Turner the Whelp himself, but ye took of him with a simple dagger trick. Oh wait, my mistake, he ended up lovin' the fake you more and more because he thought ye were cheatin' on him. But then there was that other man ye danced with who ye seemed to have a good time with but then he broke yer heart by sayin' that he knew it was ye all along and tha' it didn't matter although to ye it did in fact. An' ye ran home like a dog with its tail between its legs, sobbin' and collaspin' on yer bed. And here we are."

Elizabeth shook her head, her mouth still open slightly in shock and amazement.

"You know something?" she managed to spit out.

"And what's that?" he smirked his famous smile.

"You're so despicable!"

"I beg yer pardon?"

"How could I ever think that for one second you were dead and actually cared about me?" she angrily answered, shaking her head. "How could I ever think that you thought of anyone but yourself? When was the last time you did something for someone else?"

Jack opened his mouth guiltily to answer but Elizabeth didn't let him speak, revenge he supposed.

"You're just a pirate," she resisted the urge to spit on the ground at his feet in disgust. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ye asked and I answered," he retorted, getting closer to Elizabeth's face.

She hesitated for an instant and Jack saw that as his chance to leap in and start barreling questions upon her.

"Ye probably want to know why I know all of this," he went on, continuing on like he never stopped. "But I can tell ye that it was quite difficult and involved a number of disguises."

"But why?" Elizabeth interrupted, not being able to stand it a moment longer. "Why follow me around?"

"I needed to know tha' ye were safe and when I found out that I only made things worse, I planned on revealing myself but every time I remembered it seemed like a bad time."

"Oh and showing up in the middle of the night scaring me half to death was a good idea?"

Jack bowed his head and she retreated to her bed and sat down reluctantly.

"How could you possibly be so stupid?" she said with a mocking tone and glanced up under her eyelids to see his expression. She was right and she resisted the urge to crack a smile. His face grew pale and frightening, he hated getting offended. He took take any result or curse thrown at him but a direct insult from someone so close to him was the thing that struck home. He swallowed slowly, resisting the urge to leap on top of her and smack some sense into her. _She was grieving,_ he reminded himself. _She needed time and you gave her plenty._ But that was still no excuse for anything of this nature. It was extremely hard to smile at someone you were mad at.

Jack licked his lips and rubbed his hand across his forehead in an obvious effort to calm down.

"Oh dear God," Elizabeth leapt up from the bed and instantly started running around like a lost parrot. "You're a guest and you need food and shelter and water."

"And rum!" Jack piped in and she rolled her eyes.

"No, you're cut off from that as long as you're under my roof," she said sternly which in turn provoked an eye roll from the opposing party.

Elizabeth grabbed a blanket from the bed and scurried over to the fireplace, its coals still black from the earlier day. She cranked up the furnace and stepped outside in the cold for an instant so she could reach some logs piled outside her front doorstep. She brought three back inside and placed them in the fireplace and set flames upon the wooden logs. She rubbed her hands together and walked back to Jack.

"Even if this is a dream, which I'm still convinced it is," she said right to his face. "I don't want it to end."

"It's not luv," Jack promised. "That much I can promise ye."

"The Jack in my dreams would say the same thing," Elizabeth sighed, drawing a blanket around the pirate's shoulders. He instantly shrugged it off and placed it around her shoulders, somehow sensing how cold she was.

"Thanks," she whispered. "For everything."

Jack nodded once and stepped closer to the now burning fire. He leaned against the mantle and cracked a smile. Elizabeth shook her head and resisted the urge to smile back, it was so easy to give into him. She couldn't do this anymore.

"What is it Jack?" she sighed once more, feeling like that's all she ever did anymore.

"Yer probably wondering how I survived," he smirked, knowing how intrigued she was on the inside even if she refused to let it show on the outside.

"Yes I suppose I am a bit curious. Why don't you enlighten me with your stories until I wake up?"

"They aren't stories luv, they're real."

"Yes yes whatever you want to believe Jack," she said impatiently, waving her hand in the air.

He smiled, there's the Lizzie he knew… "Well ye see, it all started when we realized we were on course to Port Royal."

The pirate himself took a seat in the wooden chair next to the fireplace and Elizabeth did the same upon her own bed, having no more desires to sleep anymore. After all, if this was a dream, she was already sleeping! Having successfully done the logic in her head, she settled back to listen.

"I had just recovered from some terrible illness that I have no idea how I received it, but it might have been from that Spanish lady from Haiti that I-"

"No, it's quite alright," Elizabeth interrupted, feeling her cheeks flush. "I think I've got the idea, please do continue."

Jack smirked, knowing how easily he got under her skin, "Not what I meant luv. I was only goin' to say that we were speakin' wit each other at the nearest pub and she might have gotten the wrong impression of me."

"Because you can't do that," Elizabeth finally managed to grin a little bit at the thought that Jack hadn't been with another woman in the time that they were apart.

"No side comments if ye want to hear the story," Jack insisted, leaning further back in the chair. "Well after I offended her it would seem, she slapped me across the face and splashed some Spanish medicine in my face. It tasted bloody awful! Next thing I knew, I was in my cabin on the Black Pearl, feelin' like Gibbs had drained the life outta me."

"That's what being sick does to you," Elizabeth chuckled.

"What did I say before?"

"Sorry," she apologized hastily. "I do want to hear the rest, I promise."

"Just when it seemed like I was a goner, things looked up for me, just like they will with you," Jack made a side comment, turning his head around so he wouldn't see Elizabeth's shocked expression on her face which he knew was already there. "But that's not the point. The point is that when we got to sunny ol' Port Royal, it was full of swarming guards and I didn' even know where we were. I stumbled off the ship into the longboats with Gibbs, Cotton and the others right as they started to blow up my beautiful ship. Luckily I was so intoxicated and ill at the time, I wasn' quite sure what was goin' on to tell ye the truth. But none the less, they thought they killed us all."

Jack stopped at this point in the story and shook his head mockingly. How dare they presume that they were all dead without looking for bodies? Maybe they had but all of the remaining crew was in the longboats and probably sailed far away, Elizabeth reminded herself. Away from the prying eyes of the everlasting Navy Guards. She shook her head along with her favorite pirate and smiled a true smile for the first time in weeks.

"Some adventure huh?" she murmured softly so that Jack had to strain in order for him to hear her. "But of course it was just another day in the life of Captain Jack Sparrow."

Her voice sounded somewhat wistful and Jack suppressed a groan. He shouldn't have been going on about his adventures that he knew she would want to be on… She was stuck here like a trapped parrot in a cage, it was horrible to even imagine. The captain shuddered at the thought but then pushed all thoughts of guilt out of his mind. She wanted to hear the full story and she did, anything for the pretty lady sitting next to him.

"Nay, it was a feat," Jack admitted, trying to tone down the episode. "But I'm alive an' that's all that matters savvy?"

There was no response from Elizabeth at this time.

"Savvy?" he repeated himself but still with no answer. "Lizzie luv, whatever is the matter now?"

"It all seems so believable," she whispered, wringing her hands together. "But I know it's just a dream and any moment now, I'm going to wake up and cry my heart out again."

Jack closed his eyes and pictured her writhing on the floor in pain and agony for the past almost month now since his "death" that he thought would be better for everyone. How stupid could he have been to even consider that for an instant? He wanted to say something to comfort her but what could he say anymore? She still didn't believe that this was actually a reality and he had to convince her of that somehow. But everything he seemed to say made things worse…

Elizabeth stood up numbly and shifted her weight from side to side, not quite sure on what to do next. She turned towards Jack who still had his eyes closed in deep concentration and she shuffled over to the fireplace, spinning around so she was facing the flames and away from the pirate.

"Jack," she commented softly, knowing she had to spit this out. "I still love Will you know, I always have and I always will."

She just didn't mention how much she loved him anymore, she herself wasn't even too sure about that right now either. It was just way too confusing for her to handle right this very moment in time.

Jack flung open his eyes in defeat and spun around to look at her in the eyes and see if she was lying but alas, the governor's daughter was facing away from him. He drummed his fingers together in thought while staring at her golden locks cascading down her back. He didn't respond for a long time and finally Elizabeth heard a sigh coming from the captain.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"If you really loved William," Jack pointed out. "Then you wouldn't be here in this cottage hiding. You'd be with him right now, still thinking that I was dead and you two would grief together like future husbands and wives should."

"Stop it Jack!" Elizabeth shouted, her hands clenching into fists. "Now I'm even more convinced that this is a dream."

"Lizzie luv, I must beg ye to understand that this is not a dream," Jack clasped his hands together.

Elizabeth faced the fire and finally for the first time since this "dream" began, she let the tears fall down her face. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't take holding it in any longer, she just couldn't take seeing his face again and believing it was real. Besides, his stories were so believable and that statement about Will made her even more suspicious. What was going on with her life right now? Wet drops splashed onto the hardwood floor under her feet and her hands were directly next to the open flames, heating them up and warming her entire body but it wasn't helping. She desperately wanted this to be true but she knew that there was only one way to know if this was a dream or not and that option was to wait. She would have to wait and see, she knew either way she would end up heartbroken in the end however and she wasn't quite looking forward to that. She sighed, the tears showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Jack," she managed to speak and find words although they were cracked and strangled. "I - I - I have to think this is a dream."

She stopped for a moment and stifled a sob, this was more than she could take right now. She was getting emotionally scarred from these events now and it was something she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

"I have to think it's a dream," she continued on but then she broke off, trailing into the distance with her words. "Otherwise-"

She felt a strong, muscled hand touch her shoulder gently and by force spun her around. She gulped, not even bothering to hide the fact that she had been crying. She looked down at the ground, too ashamed of what was going to happen next. She was going to wake up right at the worst moment in the history of bad moments; she just knew it was coming and she tried to prepare herself. A piece of hair fell in her face, shielding her from Jack's gaze. He took his other hand and tucked it back behind her ear in a caring gesture. _ At least he still cares about me in some way_, she thought eventually, figuring that it was better than nothing. She dared to look up into the pirate's deep flowing chocolate eyes and she melted inside, realizing what big of a mistake that was. Time stood still as they locked eyes and they just stood there staring at each other for a moment.

Then, Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to Elizabeth's. Shock filled Elizabeth's mind before she registered what was happening. Her sensors had gone haywire in a manner of two seconds and she didn't have time to think about anything. Not wanting this moment to end, she reached up behind Jack's head and kissed him back. Their lips stayed locked for a moment longer before Jack pulled away, leaving Elizabeth breathless.

As her bosom rose and fell rapidly, her mind processed what had just happened. She just kissed Captain Jack Sparrow, she had just kissed the infamous pirate of the seven seas. She touched her own lips as if she imagined the entire thing but she was still in so much shock that she couldn't find the momentum to do anything more than that. But at least one thing was now crystal clear in the governor's daughter's mind.

This was no dream.

That was the one standard in all of her dreams that stayed constant. She had never kissed Jack in them, even when she had about to get her kiss, something drastic had happened and they never shared that moment. She knew that Jack was telling the truth after all now and that - Her brain went blank with numbness as she finally realized that the real Captain Jack Sparrow was standing directly in front of her, completely and utterly alive.

"Now if that was just a dream, would that have really happened luv?" Jack asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Elizabeth barely moved, just a simple shake of the head.

Jack paused for a moment, catching his own breath before hastily adding, "Now what were ye goin' to say before?"

Elizabeth finally found the courage to speak, for she looked the pirate directly in the eyes and said, "Otherwise I might fall in love with you."


	8. Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note: **And you guys thought I ditched you ;) Nope! As I've said many times before, I will never ever leave a story no matter what. That much I can promise you :D Not that my promise is good for much but still, I'm hoping you believe me…

Anyway, welcome back to A Rude Awakening! When we had left Elizabeth and our favorite pirate Captain Jack Sparrow, they had just kissed and Elizabeth shared that she was falling in love with Jack. How will the story play out now? You may love me or you may hate me, the only way for you to see is by writing a review! I love them so much and I cherish each one but the reason why I haven't updated this story since January was because there weren't many reviews. It made me sad! If you're reading this story, you might as well write a review as well! That's my opinion, and if you think I'm a hypocrite, let me tell you that I write a review for every single story I read. No joke, I do. Even if it's just two sentences long, it's still something. And something is always better than nothing… So enough ranting for now, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Oh one more thing! XD Towards the end of this chapter, there's some border-line M smut so if you don't want to read, skip over it! I'm keeping the rating at T for now but just as a fair warning.

**Reviews:**

_Takeiteasycharlie: _Yes I am alive lawl! :D I was happy that Jack's back too, haha we rhymed we're awesome. Yes they kissed, best Sparrabeth moment ever right there! XD Sorry for stopping though, it was getting pretty long and I just wanted to leave you guys in suspense ;) Yes, my cousin is doing quite well actually and I'm really happy for her. We had dinner together Thursday night and it was fabulous to see her being her old self once more. Thanks chickie for reading and reviewing! :D

_Jackabeth Fanatic: _Yes they are real and kissed, oh happy days are here again! XD

_Izzy: _Hey it was great to see you again! I really enjoyed spending time with you! Haha sad to say that there's going to be little to no action in this one. The second book in this series will have a ton though, that much you can count on. Sorry, I know you're not the romance kind of guy ;)

_A Pirate by Any Other Name: _Hello my lovelie, we meet again! XD *blurts out* PONY SCENE! *dies laughing* Oh my God, it never gets old. I was watching Iron Man last night, both of them I had a marathon with myself tee hee, and I was laughing so hard. It was a good time, whenever we finally meet we should have a Pirates/RDJ marathon XD ANYWAY, back to reality, YAY THEY KISSED! *throws confetti into air again* Shall we return to our old ways darling? Lawl no. I'm so glad you loved the way I ended it, I was a little skeptical but hearing from you always brightens my day! Yes, my dearest Holmes is always there in the back of mind saying "Update me, update me, love me!" and I sadly cannot resist. Yes, Lizzie is still a little skeptical as well but now at least they know how each other feels! Oh yeah, that little tidbit that I'm still working on meep! Thanks for reminding me ;) Love ya!

_Ione-Sama: _First off, I love your name! Very creative! Thanks for catching up and reviewing! :D I'm so glad you're hooked, I am too! XD

_Aranelle Caladwen: _Hey darling! I see my threats worked ;) Lawl just kidding of course. I know you loved it of course XD I just wanted to hear you say it for yourself. The look on Will's face will be priceless, kind of like that picture you sent me. I won't, thanks for the tip. Sherlock Holmes FTW like always XD *hands out cookies* Your prediction may or may not be true, check out this chappie and see! Yeah that sounds like a plan, I'm excited XD Actually, this chapter I won't… And yes please do, I love ya! You're awesome :D And yes you're my little sister!

_Vanya Caladwen: _Late as always but just on time... That didn't make any sense. Oh well, better late than never I suppose. Haha I'm sorry my lovelie, but this is a Sparrabeth novel. I know you would love that line, dislike the next and absolutely hate the kiss but there's nothing I can do about it ;) I love you darling!

**Reccomendations:**

The Big Bang - TDCSI  
><em>*An Iron Man novel*<em> After the aftermath of Hammer's incident at Stark Expo, Tony and Pepper are managing to make their relationship work out. But danger never sleeps… Tony and Rhodney are faced with their biggest challenge yet full of snipers, jail breaks, threats and of course the Iron Man suits. On top of it all, Pepper's parents are coming into town and are not supportive of Tony and his Iron Man scheme. Can he manage to save the world and his relationship?

**My Playlist: **Beautiful - Christina Aguilera, Fight as One - Bad City, Not in Blood but Bond - Hans Zimmer (Sherlock Holmes), Driving with the Top Down - Hans Zimmer (Iron Man), Who's That Chick? - Rihanna

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean… I will simply go cry in a corner now… Lawl I'm just kidding of course.

Oh and don't forget to review! XD Love you all!

~ Zenappa

* * *

><p><strong>A Rude Awakening<strong>

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Surprise**

Time.

Time was everything nowadays. Time caused heartbreak, time caused happiness, time even caused pain throughout the deepest cracks of society. Time struck fear into people's hearts and made them squirm, but time also struck love in other's blood and made them fall into the deep feelings. Time would be the difference between a family staying together or falling apart. Time would be the cause of someone's grief or agitation. Time would be the reason behind a young girl's disappearance and it could also be her savor or death bed, depending. Time could be misread or misused but it is never wrong. Time could be considered to be incorrect but that would not be the actual time's fault. It would be the user's fault naturally because time is never wrong. Time is used for daily life and not a day passes by where people do not think about time. Time is simply always there and time can always be felt no matter what happens. Time can be fast, time can be slow, but time can never be forgotten.

Time was passing by way too slow right now in this very moment in Elizabeth Swann's opinion. She couldn't believe what she had just done. The pirate that she loved so much was alive and standing right in front of her was one thing that caused time to slow down. Then he admitted his feelings for her, that was strike two against time. Finally, Captain Jack Sparrow had kissed her. That was the final thing that left time ticking by painfully slow and left her in a breathless state.

She breathed in and out without saying a word. She couldn't look up and meet Jack's eyes, she just couldn't without doing something stupid. She had to control her emotions! So she learned that this wasn't a dream, big deal. That didn't change much… But the important thing was - well what was the most important thing anyways? Her mind was still pretty messed up from the past month and the past moments in time and she felt like she was about to explode.

As she continued to stare at the ground without saying a word, Jack coughed and placed his hand on top of hers resting on the table.

"Lizzie-" he began, needing to break the silence.

"Jack," Elizabeth warned, taking a step away. "Do not speak to me right now, I need a moment so I can think straight and gather my thoughts."

"But-" he tried again, wanting to explain himself.

"Jack!" she hissed with an underlying tone to her voice.

All was quiet and frozen in time for only about two minutes but it felt like such a longer period of time. It was going by agonizingly slow and neither Jack nor Elizabeth could begin to understand why. Finally, after a moment of dead silence, Elizabeth spoke up.

"Jack, ever since I first met you, you took my breath away," she whispered, hoping he would understand what she had to do. "I knew that somehow our paths would be intertwined. I knew that we were meant to be together. But I couldn't and I still can't forget about Will. He's my fiancée and I still love him Jack. I don't know how much but that still counts for something and I cannot forget it. I don't know how I feel about you right now, but I know I have strong feelings and emotions. I know that there's something between us, I just haven't quite figured it out yet."

That was the biggest lie that Elizabeth had ever told in her life so far. It would be the first of many to come in the future but alas it was the first. The first time always counted for something, right?

"Lizzie-" Jack put in, needing to say something.

"Jack, if you really cared about me like you say you do," she murmured, tears filling up in her eyes. "You'll understand what I'm saying because I'm trying to protect you."

"Don't give up what your heart wants just because ye want to protect me," Jack managed to say before the governor's daughter could interrupt me again. "I don' need protectin'."

"Damn it Jack, it's not that easy!"

"Then what is it like? Because frankly I don't understand," Jack snapped back, replying angrily.

"What don't you understand? I'm falling in love with you and I can't allow that! I love Will still and you showing up here out of the blue after we all thought you were dead isn't going to change a thing," Elizabeth shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"I thought you knew how you felt about me," Jack retorted, getting more angry by the second. "I thought me showing up here would clarify things for you. Instead I made things even more complicated, according to you of course."

Elizabeth scoffed, "You did as a matter of fact. I'm so glad you realized that now, after you play with my feelings naturally."

"You think this was a game?" Jack questioned, gripping Elizabeth's shoulders forcefully. "You think I would honestly make that up?"

"I don't even know anymore," Elizabeth sighed, not meeting his gorgeous eyes.

Jack let go of her shoulders and backed away. He turned towards the door, hoisting his belt up and making sure he had all of his usual effects. He didn't know where he was going to go but he was damn sure that it wasn't going to be around here. Why he even thought for a second that he had a chance for Elizabeth's heart was beyond him.

"Maybe I should just leave and not bother you anymore," he growled, opening the door a little to make good word on his threats.

Tears poured down Elizabeth's cheeks but she answered steadily, "Maybe you should."

She didn't even hear him leave. She turned around a few minutes later when she didn't hear any more noises coming from his direction. When she spun around, she was met with an open door with only the sound of the rain greeting her ears.

He was gone.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had slumped to the ground in utter defeat after she realized the love of her life, Captain Jack Sparrow, had left. He was gone for good this time she knew and she had sent him away. All she was trying to do was protect him! She knew that if he stayed, the guards would catch him and there would be nothing she could do to stop him. No matter what happened, it was for his own good. She could wallow in her own grief as much as she wanted but she needed to know that Jack was safe. She would forever think about him and wish that she didn't send him away. But she knew that she did the right thing.<p>

As more and more time passed on however, she started to wonder if what she did was truly the right thing. She sighed and placed her head in her hands, deeply thinking on what she had done.

"What have I done?" she moaned.

No matter what, she was never going to stop thinking about him. She hated this feeling and she knew that somewhere in his cold heart, Jack felt it too. She needed him no matter how much she forced herself to turn away. She simply couldn't. He was irresistible and that is what made her love him so much. She simply could not have it any other way. She got to her feet, determined to right her wrongs, and opened up the big wooden front door once more. She had to find him.

She yanked on a light jacket and her boots before pocketing her dagger once more in case of danger which was always a possibility whenever Jack was around. It was still pouring rain outside and the moment Elizabeth stepped onto her porch, she was already drenched.

_Oh well,_ she thought. _At least people won't be able to recognize me in this state._

She sighed and headed out into the woods, into the forest to search for that pirate that made her heart clench and thrum repeatedly.

"Jack?" she called out. "Jack Sparrow?"

There was no response and she headed deeper and deeper away from her cottage. She hoped she could find her way back and she shook her head. She would cross that bridge when she came to it, there was no use worrying about things that couldn't be helped anyway. She bit her lip as she searched the trees and shrubs for any sign that the pirate had come this way. There was still nothing and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. How long was she going to be out here? She hoped not very long but anything was possible. What if he already left? What if he was already sailing far far away from Port Royal right now? What if she was too late? She shook her head again, spraying droplets from her hair, not wanting to dwell on those topics much longer.

"Jack?" she called out desperately and started to quicken her pace.

She couldn't let him get away from her again. It was simply unthinkable and she wouldn't let it happen. Sighing, she felt her stomach squeeze as she realized how far away she was. It would take her awhile to return to the cottage and she moaned. She didn't really think too much about this and now she wished she had. She took a deep breath and tried to get her bearings.

She plugged away through the woods for another half hour before she began to lose hope. He was obviously not here.

Right as she had those thoughts however, a figure darted in front of her path a few feet ahead of her and her heart thrummed faster. If it wasn't Jack, then who was it? She hoped with all of her heart that it was her pirate and not some stranger ready to kill her.

"Jack?" she called out and the shadow stopped for a moment, turning its head to glance at her.

She took that to be a good sign and she took a step forward to see her favorite pirate that she just spent a good portion of the night looking for illuminated by the moonlight. She smiled the first true smile in awhile and she ran faster before she flung her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him deeply. He stood there shocked for a moment before he kissed her back hesitantly.

"Jack," she whispered as they pulled away from each other. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything of what I said earlier, I was only trying to keep you safe."

"You didn't mean anything?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well some things," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "Like when I said that I was falling in love with you."

She glanced up from staring at the ground into his eyes and they both lost control of their emotions again. Jack pulled Elizabeth tight against his body and claimed her lips with his own fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his tanned neck and her legs around his waist. He seemed surprised that she was moving so fast but the pirate wasn't complaining. He moved his lips to her neck and kissed it softly. She moaned with pleasure and placed her delicate hands on his strong chest.

Jack backed the couple against the nearest tree as he placed his lips back on Elizabeth's once more. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. It was still raining hard but the couple didn't seem to notice. The rain was soaking through their clothes fast and chilling them both to the bone but every shiver seemed like an opportunity to kiss harder, to keep their internal fire burning. Elizabeth smiled as Jack was kissing her, she couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

She pulled open the buttons on his shirt and she grinned into the kiss as she placed her wet hands on his wet chest. The heat radiating off of it made her throw her head back in pleasure. She raised an eyebrow as Jack moved his hands to her breasts and carefully fondled them. He tried to pry her shirt open but it was too wet to even move. It didn't matter, he could see and feel everything anyway. She moaned and Jack moved his hands faster, pushing in the right spots and brushing his thumb across others. Elizabeth lifted her head back up and placed her hands on top of his. She kissed him once more before pulling her hands away.

She took in a deep shuddering breath and pushed her pirate away from her for a moment. He wore a confused expression on his face and water dripped down his face; Elizabeth reached up and wiped them away from his eyes, accidentally smearing the kohl that he had on.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Elizabeth smiled, looking down at her soaking wet dress, realizing how much she was revealing to Jack. "Let's get out of the rain."

She hoisted herself off of Jack and planted her feet firmly on the ground, smirking at him.

"Why?" the pirate questioned, giving her his own smirk. "I think we're quite okay right 'ere."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and headed back in what she hoped was the direction of the cottage. She glanced over her shoulder and indicated with her head that Jack should follow. But he still stood where he was, still getting soaked to the bone.

"Don't you want to head back?" Elizabeth asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Wrong way luv," he purred and headed into the opposite direction.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pranced after her now-lover, knowing that things were about to look up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Love it? Hate it? It's okay? Let me know in a review! :D


	9. Taking Chances

_**Author's Note: **_I really have no excuse. I honestly don't. I could say I've been crazy busy with school, dance, family gatherings, trips and whatever else has been plaguing my life (and it wouldn't be a lie) but I'm sure you've heard enough excuses for a lifetime. It's almost been a year since I posted this and I'm happy to say that we are approaching the end. The chapter after this one will be our last, don't fear please! I already have a sequel in mind, however it may take a little bit of time to plan and develop before I post it. I hope some of you are still around and reading this because my wonderful readers and reviewers make my life. So please, don't hesitate to leave me a little message! I love all of you and thank you for sticking up with me!

**Reviews**

_takeiteasycharlie: _Yes, I think we all felt that way however things seemed to turn out right in the end like always. Thank you for your wonderful wishes for my cousin, I'm sure they are helping greatly. And once again, thank you so much for all of your words of encouragement.

_Aranelle Caladwen: _Sorry for the shortness, I just wanted to get it posted. Similar to this chapter as a matter of fact… Haha yeah that would certainly be something, now wouldn't it? Will would so deserve that too! XD Sorry I destroyed your eyes… It actually wasn't that bad! I tamed this chappie down just for you ;) Wow, that would be a great plotline… Sounds like you got yourself a story! :D I'm so happy you enjoy reading my stories and I get what you're trying to say even though you're really hyper and whatnot. K! XD You're so dedicated, I love you. Three freaking hours? XD Wooo for correct grammar… not ;D I love you too! You're amazing! Thanks so much!

_Izzy: _Oh put a sock in it! You read them nonetheless and that's all I care about ;D

_sg90120: _Thanks for your review! I apologize for the delay.

_Jackabeth Luver: _Why thank you! :D Yes, I feel like their relationship is carrying onwards however there can't be a relationship without a few bumps and bruises XD Sex scene? We shall see… Keep reading my darling!

_The Sock That Never Stays Orange: _Why hello there! Civilization has fallen indeed! I wasn't expecting you but I can honestly say that I'm glad you're here! :D Yes, I can't write humor, for the life of me. Although some may say I can, I disappoint myself ;) So there you have it, something I cannot do! XD Yes, it pained me to write Willabeth scenes though I knew it had to happen… *barfs* Just kidding, they're not as bad as Jacklica. Thanks for your wonderful review!

_Steff: _Yes I do realize, I'm sorry I'm not perfect.

_A Pirate by Any Other Name: _WOOOOO PONY SCENE! Haha I figured it would XD I'm glad someone notices my little hints here and there! Yes, I could see where you were getting that from ;) I honestly didn't even do that on purpose lol. Yay for Lizzie deciding but you may be disappointed and upset when you read this chapter XD Don't hate me too much mkay? *sings* I'm kissing in the rain! What a glorious feeling and I'm happy again! Too much? XD Me toooooo! Plus, I love Iron Man and it's just perfectly perfect! XD K you're amazing bye!

**Reccomendations:**

Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder - x-The Devil's Advocate-x  
>*<em>A Beauty and the Beast novel* <em>Two girls, Jenna and Alicia, are walking through the forest one day when they stumble upon the Beast's castle. Upon entering, they discover that it's full of enchanted objects who actually talk and converse with them. Instantly befriending them, the Beast allows them to stay for a few nights while they rest and heal from their long journey. Jenna starts to fall in love with Forte, the villainous organ, while Alicia has her sights set on Cogsworth, the cute clock. When Belle shows up however, the balance is thrown off and everything is up for grabs. Can Jenna and Alicia make things right before it's too late?

Transposition - Invaderk  
><em>*An Iron Man novel* <em>What if Pepper was abducted by the Ten Rings along with Tony? What if Tony created the Iron Man suit for a completely different reason? Would their relationship develop more clearly? What would happen to change the movies and events to come?

**My Playlist**

Bust Your Windows - Glee Cast, Poker Face - Lady Gaga, Man Like Me - Robert Downey Jr, Sun Goes Down - David Jordan, The Boy is Mine - Glee Cast, Performance Issues - Alan Silverstri (The Avengers)

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, sadly. It's really quite depressing actually…

I love you all,  
>Zenappa<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Rude Awakening<strong>

**Chapter 9: Taking Chances**

They walked home in the moonlight, not knowing or expecting anything to happen. They only knew what was happening right then and now and they couldn't take enough. They almost didn't want to ever end their walk because they were afraid of what might happen once they both had time to think this over. All he ever wanted was her and she wasn't too sure, how could she give up her entire life just for him? It was because of love.

Love can do strange things to people. Love can make everything in the world just seem right or wrong, depending on the situation. Love can make people become crazy in good ways or bad, love can do anything possible to make someone's life change for the better or worse. Love was meant to be, but what exactly was love? Were they really in love? That was a question for only a few people to ask but to them, it certainly felt real.

As Jack and Elizabeth entered the little cottage, their hearts felt lighter than it had been in days. They knew somehow that this was right and that's all that mattered to them in this moment.

Elizabeth closed the door behind the two of them and turned around, opening her mouth to say something to her pirate that she claimed hers. But she never got the chance to say whatever she was thinking; Jack swept her off her feet and kissed her fiercely. He never wanted to let her go for he was afraid that if he did, she would be lost forever. Elizabeth on the other hand felt almost eerily the exact same way, she felt that if she let Jack go now, she would never see him again. She didn't want to think about what would happen whenever he decided to leave; after all, pirates don't really stay in one spot for too long.

"Jack," Elizabeth broke the kiss and leaned back to look at him. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Whatever you want it to luv," he replied and collapsed on the bed, yanking off his boots and effects.

Elizabeth sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She sat down next to him and stared at the floor with a blank expression.

"I just don't know," she commented after a moment's thought. "You're a pirate."

"Let's not think about that right now," Jack said, taking Elizabeth's hand gently.

Elizabeth gave a weak smile and shed off her own shoes and jacket. She flopped down on her back on the bed and sighed, her chest rising and falling. Now that this all had happened, could she ever go back to her normal life? What was going to happen next?

Jack plopped down next to her and ran his hands up and down her arms comfortingly. She rolled over on her side so that she was facing Jack.

"I don't want this to be a mistake," she whispered, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"It won't be," he promised, kissing her hand.

She smiled at the pirate, knowing that deep down she made the right choice. But what about Will? A nagging thought at the back of her mind reminded her but she pushed away the feelings. Now wasn't the right time, she convinced herself. Jack was here now and he was all that mattered.

"So what happens now?" Jack questioned, whispering in her ear and making Elizabeth giggle.

"I just want to enjoy the moment Jack," Elizabeth smiled.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and sighed contently. He couldn't remember the last time he actually did something like this; hell did he ever do something like this? Suddenly, every moment seemed extra special to him. He looked Elizabeth in the eyes and realized that he didn't want to lose something this important to him.

Elizabeth looked up in his eyes and she knew that this was worth everything she just gave up. She knew that everything would be important in the end, just the journey to get there would be a tad difficult. Pushing those thoughts out of her mind for now, she would think and dwell on those later. _Live the moment,_ she told herself. _It's good advice, follow it!_

"Jack?" she murmured, turning her head to face the pirate.

"Mhm?" he answered absent mindedly.

"I'm glad that there's no more secrets between us now," she smiled, sincere about her words.

Jack stiffened for a moment before pulling himself up and squeaking out, "Aye."

Elizabeth sat up and looked at the pirate with narrowed eyes. He glanced away for a moment, collecting his thoughts, and she knew that something was up. She touched his arm, ignoring the shivers she felt when she connected with his bare skin, and forced herself to look strong.

"Jack, what aren't you telling me?" Elizabeth frowned. "You can tell me anything."

Jack turned back around and looked at her in the eyes, his deep black pools of darkness seeping into her soul. Elizabeth was taken aback by the fierceness and intenseness that lay there. Something was definitely bothering the pirate and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Jack?" she probed.

Jack sighed, "Promise to hear me out savvy?"

Elizabeth nodded aggressively, just wanting to find out what had happened to make her lover act like this, so alone and dark.

"Earlier when I said that I decided to show meself this morn, that was a lie," Jack muttered quietly.

"What?" Elizabeth frowned, not quite understanding what he was saying.

"Just hear me out," Jack repeated solemnly. He paused for a moment before continuing, "We sailed into Port Royal a few days ago with that whole faking fiasco and e'er since then, I 'ave been watchin' ye. It's not as uncanny as yer thinkin' I promise, but I do admit that I was at that masquerade party."

Elizabeth's hands flew to her mouth as she predicted the next words to come out of his mouth. "Oh my God," she whispered. "It was you."

Jack nodded once, seeming like a death sentence. "Tis true," he said gravely. "I was the one in the dark suit who was watchin' ye from across the dance floor, I was the one who danced with ye and had that lovely conversation with ye, I was the one who slipped up and called ye by yer real name, an' I was the one who saw yer little fight with William out in the courtyard."

He looked down at the ground in shame and Elizabeth breathed in and out heavily, processing the information she just received.

"How could you?" she muttered somberly. "I trusted you and you - you -" She trailed off, not knowing what exactly to describe the pirate as. "You're such a pirate!" she finally exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack burst out laughing in the dead silence, causing Elizabeth to become even more cross. "Pirate?" he growled playfully. "I go through all of that, me thinkin' ye'll want nothin' to do with me, and all ye can call me is a pirate?"

Elizabeth resisted the urge to smile at her own stupidity. "Yes," she breathed.

Jack chuckled and flopped back down on the bed in relief. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"Who said you were still welcome around here?" she demanded, still looking upset.

"I'm sorry luv," he purred, pulling a smirk. "But I just wanted to make sure before I did anything drastic."

Elizabeth stood still, letting him figure out the meaning for himself. Jack pushed himself upwards and glanced downwards into her eyes.

"Now I know ye didn't mean that savvy?" he said with a menacing tone to his voice.

Elizabeth forced herself not to look up because she knew her hard exterior would instantly melt away into the soft mold that she had let herself become around Jack. She didn't reply and looked down at the ground, suddenly fixated with a loose nail on the wooden floor board.

"Savvy?" Jack repeated, nudging her side gently.

Still, Elizabeth didn't respond.

"Alright then," Jack said with a hidden sarcastic tenor to his demeanor. "It looks like we're gonna have to do some drastic action in order to gain a response aye?"

Elizabeth's cheeks twitched as she fought back a smile, awaiting further action silently. But still, she refused to move or give any signal betraying her motions whatsoever. Jack smirked and instantly started tickling her sides. She let out a little giggle at first and flopped backwards on her back in immediate involuntary response.

"I knew I'd get ye eventually," Jack purred in her ear and Elizabeth finally looked upwards in his deep dark eyes. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and back up again, yet directly regretting her spontaneous response. She knew she wouldn't regret it but it would ruin her sudden reputation, that's for sure. She giggled again and rolled onto her back to avoid any awkward tension between the two. She needed to escape from Jack's tickling hands anyway and this was an easy route.

Jack sat down next to her and started attacking her back in the same manner as before, earning the same response. Elizabeth squealed for him to stop and she rotated herself around so that she was facing upwards, her hair splayed out all over the bed. Jack smiled from where he was hovering over her and leaned downwards to place a single desirable kiss upon her lips. She returned the gesture almost immediately, greedily capturing his lips and devouring them as hers. She lost control of all of her voluntary functions as she continued to adore this man more and more by each minute. Jack rid himself of his shirt quickly, without breaking the deep kiss, a task that was sure to take practice. He placed himself gently on top of her and broke the kiss softly, as if not to end too abruptly. Elizabeth glanced upwards again, missing the feel of his lips upon hers already, and pulled him down to her level again. He moved his lips down the rest of her body and reached places that Elizabeth didn't even know was possible. She groaned, another reflexive action that she had no control over, and set her fingers to work undoing the dainty buttons on her dress. She frowned as she realized that she wasn't as good as a multi-tasker as Jack and couldn't unbutton them fast enough. Jack chuckled and carefully unfastened them for her, ripping off her dress and corset in the process. Elizabeth paused, taking in every feature of Jack's face, wanting to remember this moment and hoping that he would like the way that she was. Jack smiled as he too glanced over every feature of her body, so openly displayed for him to see. He quickly undid his britches and slid out of them so that their bodies were once again pressed together, this time without the cloth separating them.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered his name and he stared at her intently. "Savor the moment."

* * *

><p>Some hours later, Elizabeth woke up from a dream, gasping and clutching the blankets surrounding her for support. She breathed in and out heavily until realization clouded over her and forced herself to calm down. It was only a dream, after all. She looked to her left and saw her favorite pirate laying there beside her and she started to inhale regularly again. Smiling to herself, she settled back under the covers and lay on her back for a moment. She was glad she made the right decision, she only hoped Jack would understand. She looked sideways again and almost giggled with apprehension. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping and she knew that if she kept things this way, it would only be for the better. Hopefully, things would work out eventually. She stared at the ceiling of her cabin and contemplated her thoughts…<p>

_"Wait," Elizabeth hesitated for a moment as Jack hovered over her once more. "I can't do this." She looked away for a moment in shame, not meeting her lover's eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't."_

_"It's okay luv," reassured Jack calmingly. "I promise, we don't have to do anything ye aren't ready for."_

_"Jack," tears glistened in Elizabeth's eyes as she pleaded with her heart to stop from breaking. "It's not that, trust me, it's not that at all. I just-" She broke off, a single tear escaping from its watery grave in her eye socket. "I just can't forget about Will."_

_Jack leaned away from her, not pretending to control his emotions. After all of this, she was still concerned about Will? What happened to not caring anymore? What happened to leaving her past all behind? Did that mean nothing? Was it all just a bunch of lies? Suddenly, Jack wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't anymore. _

_"M'sorry luv, but did ye just say somethin' about William?" Jack questioned, hoping he heard her wrong. Unfortunately, he knew he didn't._

_Elizabeth nodded, her eyes growing wider and wetter each second that passed by. "I'm so sorry," she cried softly. "But he's been there for me my entire life and I just can't forget about him. No matter how much I try to convince myself, I still care about him and nothing can change that. I don't think I love him anymore but I can't break his heart, not after all he's sacrificed for me… for you… for all of us."_

_Jack nodded solemnly, understanding what she was saying but not wanting to comprehend. "I understand luv."_

_"You do?" _

_"Aye, it doesn't mean I like it or I'm okay with it but I understand," Jack said gravely in the same tone of voice._

_Elizabeth's voice cracked, "Jack I just couldn't go any further. I need to wait."_

_"Don't think yer gettin' off that easily," Jack purred, putting a grin on his face purposely. "Ye aren't gettin' rid of me that easily."_

_"So we can keep this private then?" Elizabeth wondered aloud. "You're the one Jack and I can't change how I feel about you but I can't leave Will in the dust. I'll let him down gently but it could take time, are you willing to wait?"_

_"I will wait a thousand years for ye Lizzie luv," he said in the sincerest tone Elizabeth has ever heard him say. "Yer worth it."_

_Elizabeth's eyes flooded with tears and she held them back with every effort in her entire body. She knew there was a reason for loving him, there just had to be. _

_"Jack, I don't deserve you," she whispered. "You're the most surprisingly sweet man I have ever met. I can't afford to lose you. Thank you for understanding."_

_She placed a single kiss to his lips and lay back down under the covers. After a moment of hesitation, she felt Jack do the same next to her. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep._

Elizabeth looked to her left and smiled at the man who had been capturing her heart and thoughts ever since they first met. She couldn't bear to lose him and yet something couldn't pull her mind away from Will either. It was complicated but she promised that she was going to make it work. She didn't know how or when but she was determined to fix it all. Things were going to be right in the end.

A single tear was freed from her eye and trickled down her face solemnly as she whispered lovingly to her sleeping pirate, "I love you."


	10. The End?

_**Author's Note: **_Well it's the last chapter. It's been over a year since I started this story and I appreciate every single notification, like or review I've gotten. You readers out there are amazing and I can't even fathom how much I love you guys. You make my existence entirely more helpful! This is actually kind of exciting and sad at the same time. I had so much fun writing this novel, it was my first multi-chapter story as a matter of fact, and I'm sad to see it go. It's also exciting because I finally finished my first multi-chapter fanfic! But for all of you out there worried that it didn't quite end the way you wanted it to, don't worry. There will be a sequel. I probably won't post it for some time but I will post it eventually don't you worry. You can't get rid of me that easily! I love you guys and thanks for sticking with me!

Some people were confused about my methods and series so I'm posting this so you won't be ;)

_Twist of Fate Series (Sparrabeth Series, that's this one!)_

A Rude Awakening  
>Daggers Crossed - COMING SOON<p>

_Disney Merge Series_

A Whole New World

_Fangirl Series (each story is an individual story)_

If I Never Knew You  
>What If<p>

_A Change in Thought series (Sherlock Holmes series)_

The Dark Before Dawn

_Dear Marvel Series_

Captain America's Journal

_New Divide Series (Iron Man/Avengers series)_

Iridescent - COMING SOON

So basically I have seven series and six fanfics being written at one time. They'll rotate around like currently I have Sparrabeth, Disney Merge, both Fangirls, Sherlock Holmes and Dear Marvel. Once this novel is completed, I'm introducing the Iron Man/Avengers series with the first novel so this series will be put on hold until I complete another fanfic, that's when I post the sequel. Still confused? I would be, drop me a line in a review or PM and I'd be happy to explain it to you.

**Reviews:**

_sg90210: _Yes I'm glad I updated too lol! :D Yeah Jack is pretty awesome, thank you so much to sticking with the story. I really appreciate it.

_A Pirate by Any Other Name: _Of course I wouldn't forget about this story, I love it way too much! :D Thank you so much for your continued support, I couldn't do it without you. Yes, I'm kind of sad too that we've reached the end but it was necessary and the sequel will be posted soon I promise. I'm proud of all of them too for reaching an agreement but it doesn't help for the happy endings that I so dearly love. Thank you for everything you've done for me and ol' Jackie here! Love ya!

_Izzy: _Well I am sorry to disappoint but I didn't feel like changing the rating lol. Thanks for everything buddy! XD

_Jackabeth Luver: _Yeah I pretty much despise autocorrect too lol. Thank you so much for all of your support and for sticking with the story! I really appreciate it!

_Aranelle Caladwen: _Yeah my fault, I had to make it a bit fluffy otherwise it wouldn't work but I'm still glad you enjoyed it nonetheless. Cutest? Not too sure about that, have you read some Pepperony fics lately? They always put me in a good mood lol. Yes, everyday of my life, just kidding… You're amazing darling and thank you for sticking with me!

**Playlist:**

Dream On (Glee Cast Version) - Glee Cast, Dream - Miley Cyrus, Unstoppable - Pothmus

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything else I may have mentioned in here… The only thing that's mine is the idea of this fic and the plotline.

* * *

><p><strong>A Rude Awakening<strong>

**The End?**

_You'll long for it. You'll long for something that you can't have._

Those words kept repeating themselves in Elizabeth's brain until she wanted to kill herself. She knew she made the right decision and yet, it wasn't exactly what she desired. She needed Jack by her side at all hours of the day, it just wasn't right without him but she knew that he couldn't be tied down. She only hoped that when the time came, he still loved her as much as before. Sighing and biting her lip, she opened her eyes and glanced around her surroundings. She was no longer in the comfort of her own bed or at least the cottage bed, she was on a ship in the middle of the ocean. She pinched herself and it didn't hurt, that was why. She was in another dream. She groaned, thinking that those odd reveries would have ended when she found Jack… Now? She wasn't so sure.

Clambering to her feet, she looked around herself and saw that she wasn't alone. Random pirates mingled in and out of her, like she wasn't even there. She glanced up at the unfamiliar boat and almost jumped out of her skin. There, standing at the helm, was Jack himself. He looked older and worn out but there was a certain air about him that was different. He seemed almost happier… Frowning, she turned around and around herself before realizing that she was in a dream. But what she wasn't exactly sure of was the truth behind the dream. Was this a glimpse into the future?

Gasping, Elizabeth clutched her chest and stumbled backwards until she passed _through_ someone. She shook her head, she had thought the madness of these dreams had stopped! Breathing heavily, she tried to grip onto the rail of the ship but her hand went right through it. She cursed and stomped her foot on the ground in frustration only to discover that she was not exactly on the ground; she was floating. She was like a ghost watching events that she couldn't change and couldn't do anything but watch. It was horrifying to the young woman and she wanted to wake up so she wouldn't have to deal with this madness anymore.

She approached Jack cautiously, making sure that he couldn't see her, before examining what was around him. Another woman, this one with jet black hair and a Spanish domain about her, also stalked up to Jack. She narrowed her eyes at the pirate for a moment before composing herself so quickly that Elizabeth wondered if she imagined the whole thing. Blinking, she could only watch as the Spanish woman whispered something into Jack's ear that made his grin spread from ear to ear. The woman stepped away from her pirate - _her _pirate - with a smirk on her face and Jack's smile immediately faded away.

"_You've been planning this since the beginning,"_ Jack hissed, his eyes now slits.

The woman chortled, _"Hardly, it wasn't my fault that you fell in love with that woman." _Elizabeth stepped backwards in shock, were they discussing her? And why was this Spanish woman so against it?

_"Angie luv," _Jack whispered, reaching his arm outwards towards her but she jerked away in surprise. _"Things happen, we just weren't meant to be."_

_"Well I'll see to it that we will," _the woman "Angie" retorted. _"Mark my words Jack Sparrow, you will see the light of the day soon enough and then you'll be begging to come back to me."_

Jack gave a smirk like he was skeptical of the whole entire thing and Elizabeth wanted to cheer. _"Doubtful luv."_

The Spanish woman threw her hands up in the air before stalking away. Elizabeth followed her for a moment before the woman turned around and looked right in her direction. Elizabeth gave a small gasp before "Angie" frowned and walked away. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at Jack where he was muttering under his breath and glaring darkly in the direction that the woman had just left. What had she just experienced? Before she could ponder about it anymore, she felt the ship lurch and she tumbled over the side into the waters below.

As soon as she hit the water however (which she could feel, she noted), she was wide awake, sitting up in her own bed. Clutching her chest, making sure that everything was normal, she looked around herself. She was in the cottage bed still and everything looked the same for the most part, it was obviously just a dream. Yet, she thought those had ended once Jack had returned.

_Wait a minute… Jack!_

Elizabeth peered to her right and noticed that the pirate that had been sleeping there the night before had disappeared. She frowned and got to her feet, guessing that he was in the bathroom or something. She took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for him to return. And she waited… and waited… and waited an entire hour before she realized that something was amiss. Daylight shone through the curtains covering the stone cottage windows and she peered outside, seeing nothing at all that would betray the whereabouts of her pirate. She stumbled around the main cottage, seeing that he wasn't anywhere in the room before opening the door to the only other room in the cottage, which led to the bathroom. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door, half-expecting Jack to be sitting cross-legged on the ground or even better passed out from all the alcohol he consumed. But to Elizabeth's disappointment, he wasn't there.

She sighed and tried to come up with another solution; he had to be around here somewhere… right? Maybe he was at the marketplace in disguise, buying some more stock and food for the cottage so that the lovers could reside there a bit longer. That thought gave the governor's daughter hope and so she decided to wait. She stumbled over to the bed again, thinking of something to do while she waited when she stubbed her toe on something cold and metal and hard in the middle of the floor.

What the hell?

She bent over and picked up whatever she hit and examined it in the sunlight. It was a ring. A single golden band with weird engravings carved into the side of it, it was faded and Elizabeth couldn't really understand what the words said. She was almost sure that they were in another language… She bent down again as something else caught her eye. It was a letter; as she bent down to pick it up, she noticed the scrawled handwriting and her heart sank.

**My dearest Lizzie,**

**Ye must be heartbroken to even see this letter let alone havin' te read it. But ye must understand that me has no choice. Yer special Lizzie an' I won' ever forget ye, not any time soon. I've never felt tis way 'bout anyone else before an' I must say me isn' very good at writin' goodbye letters. Me is hopin' that tis isn', isn' a g'bye I mean… The sea calls me an' I have te answer, it's a pirate ting, ye must know that by now. It's not ye, it's me an' now that sounds like I'm breakin' up with ye when we weren' ever together in the first place. But I'll miss ye Lizzie an' that won' change fer awhile now. I hope we'll meet again in the future but whatever happens, ye'll always be in my thoughts. There'll never be another girl like ye, yer my Lizzie, an' no matter what happens, I'll be thinkin' of ye all the time. So why am I leavin' ye then, ye must be wonderin'. I have no choice, I really don'. Ye may be thinkin' how cruel I am an' how much ye want te kill me an' never see me again an' I'll understand when that comes but fer now, I'm here fer ye, anytime ye need me. When ye make yer decision 'bout young William, come an' look me up so ye can tell me face te face that ye don' want me anymore. Or ye can just forget 'bout me too, never seein' ye again would probably be better fer the both of us. But in te rare case that ye do in fact choose me, well ye'll know where I'll be… in yer heart like always, I know it. It would never have worked out between us anyway luv, I'll just keep tellin' meself that every day so I won' get too lonely. But I'll miss ye Lizzie luv an' I hope that we will meet again in the future but keep this ring as a token of my appreciation fer everything luv. **

**Forever yers,**

**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Tears rolled down Elizabeth's cheeks as she read the contents of the letter and she immediately dropped it on the ground and tore outside, not even bothering who saw her. She ran down to the docks, passing everyone she knew and loved who gasped and pointed in her direction. She didn't care. Norrington shouted in her direction but she didn't turn her head, she knew that her little plan was over but she didn't stop to think. She collapsed on the docks and cried as she saw the Black Pearl sailing away in the distance. It was over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Well it's the end! Please don't hate me! So the sequel will be up soon! I love you all!


End file.
